Baby Prophecy
by writerjunkie
Summary: The tile sticks up to what the story's about please review more will come to this story very shortly. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Baby Prophecy  
RATING: M  
Pairing: B/F  
DISCLAMIER: I own nothing - don't sue! Joss owns everything!  
He is the man! Lol.  
SUMMARY: The whole Buffy season with a twist! You gotta see for yourself! Enjoy the story!

NOTE:Yes I know this is the same story I posted but there were some mistakes in it so i deleted it and then re posted it the right way. I still have a lot to learn on this site

CHAPTER 1

Blocking the entry to the stairs of Sunnydale High School stood a new student. Peering up at the rather large high-school, she felt overcome with nervousness. She reminisced about her old school in which she well known and popular – she was the reigning May Queen for goodness sakes! Now, because of her mother, she found herself here; having to make a fresh start at a place where she was now 'the new girl'; the bottom of the ranks, beneath the freaks and geeks.

Sighing, the 10th grader pulled out a folded, white, crumbed piece of paper from her back pack and carefully opened it. In it she was given information as to the locations of the Principal's office and library; her first stops to complete her enrolment. Planning the route she was to take, she found her thoughts interrupted by the sound of a bell coming from inside the school. Judging by the amount of students running into the school, she knew that she would be late if she didn't hurry inside. Fixing the lone strap of her pack onto her shoulder to prevent it from falling off, the young woman sped into her new high school.

Running in the halls to prevent from being late for her meeting with the principal, she found herself in a collision with other students also in a hurry to reach their destinations. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The transferred student called out to the two people.

"It's ok we're fine," The red haired female told the new face, as she helped her male friend from the floor. "We haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I'm Buffy. . . Buffy summers," Buffy introduced, putting her hand out to prompt a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Willow Rosenberg and this is Xander Harris." Willow smiled kindly as she shook Buffy's hand before placing it down at her side once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Buffy." Xander grinned goofily yet sweetly at her. "For someone as pretty and good looking as you are."

"Xander. . . You're doing it again," Willow stated causing Xander to clear his grin on his face, hoping he wasn't drooling. "Don't mind him, he's always like that with new girls. Well with all of them actually."

Buffy nodded telling her it was alright.

"Except for Cordelia! Who could like her!" Xander asked shivering at the thought. Buffy smiled at him, holding in a small giggle. "Well I-I wish I could talk to you two more, but I have to go and meet the principal. You are probably off somewhere too, so I don't want to keep you from being even more late. See you around?"

"Sure, Buffy," Willow told her, a statement Xander was inclined to affirm with excessive nodding.

Smiling, Buffy left them in search of the principal's office. When she did find the office she found the meeting to be quick and received the schedules to all of her classes. Approving of the school so far, Buffy wandered around it, finding the library. Walking through its large wooden double doors, she felt an uneasy shiver caused by its damp quiet atmosphere. "Hello! Anybody here!" Buffy yelled into the lonely room, looking around as she made her way to the counter. "Hello!" She repeated in a louder tone, her utterance causing a man to appear from behind the counter with a group of books in hand.

"Ah, yes. You must be Ms. Summers," The man realized in a thick British voice.

Buffy leaned up onto the counter looking at the librarian with her confusion apparent.  
"Do I know you?" She asked him.

He stood upright clearing his throat before he answered her.

"Well not yet. I am Rupert Giles, your new watcher."

"You're my new watcher?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I am," Giles replied the new student.

"Look I know I'm a slayer and all but I don't need a new watcher ok?" The little slayer started as she sighed and began to fidget with her hands. Looking down, she added, "Not after what happened to my last watcher." She remembered the horrible death her watcher had to experience. She decided that losing Merrick made the move to Sunnydale easier. It helped her to move on. "Yes, his death was very shocking to the council," Giles agreed, distracting the blond from her thoughts. "But I assure you Buffy, it will not happen to me."

Now looking into the librarian's eyes, Buffy told him, "It doesn't matter. I'm not having you dead because of me." Her voice became bolder as she warned, "So just back off ok!"

"Buffy, every slayer needs a watcher. That is just how things are done. Now I am sorry if you don't wish for one, but I am your new watcher and you must get use to me." "Whatever. Can we just not talk about this please?" Buffy sighed.

"Of course," The watcher relented. He made his switch of topic apparent asking her, "So what is it that you need?"

"The core reading books on all five of my current subjects." She handed him her schedule.

"One moment please," Giles told her, disappearing behind the counter and coming up with a large stack of books. "Here you go, Buffy. I prepared these for you earlier."

"Thanks," the blond said wearing a serious expression. A firm grip on the books, she began to leave.

"You're more then welcome, Buffy. I'll be seeing you then!" Giles called out, as she left the room.

Having heard the exchange between the new girl and the librarian, a very lost Xander emerged from behind bookshelves within the room.

"What?" He muttered out quietly trying to progress the information he received. The day was to an end and Willow told Buffy about The Bronze a place where people of all ages enjoyed hanging out and relaxing. Hearing that, the blond made up her mind to stop by and take a look at this popular club.

At nine o'clock, she left home walking down the dark streets alone. Picking up a strange feeling she was being followed, Buffy picked up her pace, finding that the other pair of unfamiliar feet did the same. Sprinting into an alley, the slayer hid in the shadows. Looking out from the dark, she laid eyes on a strange, pretty but unfamiliar woman. Dressed in leather pants, a tight dark red tank top with a small leather coat over it and black steel toed boots, the stranger searched the alley for the smaller woman.

Buffy carefully watched her, wanting to know what the brunette was after. Feeling sensations when the woman approached, she waited for the opportune moment, coming out of hiding when the stranger was close enough and facing away from her. Striking her from behind, Buffy stood over the floored woman, peering down.

The brunette rolled to her back at the surprise attack, finding herself unable to do more with the slayer having pinned her down with a foot on her chest. The stranger looked up into emerald green and dangerous eyes above her.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked her with an angry, dark look on her face. "For you to get the hell off me, that's what."

Buffy shook off that familiar buzz that kept telling her that this strange woman was a vampire. "I can't do that." The slayer finally spoke to the brunette.

"And why the hell not?"

"Are you even human?" The blond asked her stalker.

"Does it matter?" the brunette replied with a small smirk on her lips.

"What do you want? Don't make me hurt you," Buffy threatened, getting annoyed by the game the woman was attempting to lure her into. "You wanna play twenty questions? Fine, but once I get mad you won't like me."

"Really? I think you're kinda cute when you're mad." The brunette smiled at Buffy. When the slayer refused to budge, she groaned. "Just get off me and we'll start talkin."

Buffy did as told, allowing the brunette to get up and wipe the dust off her coat.

"Well aren't you just a feisty little slayer?" The new comer chuckled Buffy glared at her going into fighting stance now. "How do you know I'm a slayer!" Buffy sneered ready to attack.

"Hey, easy there! Everybody knows you're the new slayer. You're pretty famous around here." The stalker explained, putting her hands up in surrender.

"That's why you came to follow me!" The blond asked.

"No, I came to give ya a little gift," The brunette answered. She took out a small grayish box and threw it to the slayer. "Welcome to SunnyHell; home of the biggest and evilest scum ever placed on the face or earth." The brunette chuckled, giving Buffy a big smirk.

The blond opened the box seeing a sliver cross inside it. Buffy looked up at the girl with a questioning look on her face. "Who are you?" She asked her, to which she received a smile in return.

"Oh, just one of those trust worthy friends of yours is all," The stalker pointed out and slowly made her way out of the alley way.

"I'd like to know those 'friends'," Buffy called after her.

"Soon you will, Buffy. Soon," The brunette stated as she walked into the night, blending in with the darkness and becoming invisible in it. Buffy shook off her confusion, deciding to make her way to The Bronze as planned. As she walked into the club, she did not see that the girl from the alley stood watching her from a distance. Seeing the slayer put on the sliver cross, she smirked.

THE BRONZE

"Hey you made it! Hi!" Willow greeted the blond excitedly. She immediately noticed the cross on Buffy's neck that she just had recently received. "Where did you get the necklace? It's very pretty," Willow asked, pointing at the sliver jewel.

"Oh thanks. I got it from a friend," Buffy replied.

"Come on let's find Xander. He should have been here by now," Willow said grabbing Buffy by the hand, leading her to the dance floor to begin the search. Together they searched the night club until the slayer spotted the woman from the alley way watching her along the side of the dance floor drenched in its shadow. Once again the little blond picked up that buzzing feeling that the woman was releasing. That feeling she usually felt when a vampire was near. The slayer shook free of Willow's grasp, getting the redhead's attention.

"Um. . . I-I uh have to do something. I'll be back I promise."

"Ok," Willow told her, nodding, whilst she continued to look for Xander.

Approaching the stalker, Buffy wore a look both angry and puzzled. "What are you doing here! Are you following me! Who are you?"

"Whoa! Hey, easy there blondie with the questions alright!" The girl chuckled putting her hands up in defeat. "One question at a time, ok? The reason why I'm here, Slayer, is for business." The woman sighed, looking around briefly then to Buffy. "I'm also here to protect you."

"Protect me! I'm a slayer, I don't need protecting! And from what anyway?" The slayer scoffed at the brunette.

"From The Harvest girlie, are you listenin to the things around here? I want to help and I want to help you," the woman answered.

"What are you?" Buffy asked, suddenly.

"It doesn't matter now. The world is going to end if you don't stop it, Twinkie. That's what matters."

"Who are you?" Was the next question from the smaller woman.

"Name's Faith. Buffy Summers, right? "Faith asked after answering her question. "I've heard a lot about ya. You're really somethin in LA. Especially the way my brother tells it." Faith looked down at Buffy's new jewel and pointed at it. "I see you're wearin the chain I gave ya. That's good. It could be useful when ya slay," The brunette explained, reaching out to the little slayer and ran her fingers along the chain of the necklace never touching the cross itself. As she ran her hand along it, she gazed at Buffy's skin in the process, bringing goose bumps to her skin.

Buffy looked up deeply into Faith's eyes, her light touches driving the smaller woman crazy. "Right. . . so you're the slayer. That must be kick ass for ya. But do ya know how to use what you have?" Faith said, clearing her throat and getting to business. "Let's see what ya got blondie." She walked up to Buffy turning to the dance floor and stood behind her closely. Resting both her hands on the slayer's hips and positioning her lips at her ear, she could feel herself sending the slayer into a daze.

"Close your eyes," The brunette ordered in a low husky tone.

Without question, Buffy did as she was told. She was lost in the senses of being near the dark beauty and only focusing on her body pressed to hers.

"Clear your mind. Just focus on the dance floor and nothing else, B," The woman instructed, breaking Buffy out of her daze. "Cuz anywhere on that dance floor could be a vamp just waiting to feast on a harmless person."

The slayer cleared her mind trying hard to focus on the dance floor. She opened her eyes and pointed out into the crowd.

"Over there, I can tell. He's vampire," Buffy said to the brunette. She looked more closely at the vampire seeing it was talking to Willow. "He's going after Willow," she yelled, worried. "We have to go and save her!"

"Then let's get crackin', Twinkie," Faith ordered, walking through the dance floor.

"Can you stop calling me that?" the cute blond called out, whilst following her.

"I'm just trying new names on ya, B. Take it easy." Running out of the club, they found themselves colliding with Xander.

"Oh Xander! Sorry I'm kinda in a hurry," Buffy yelled out, concerned whilst helping the boy up. "You haven't seen Willow walk by, have you?"

"No, sorry. Who's the friend? And pretty friend might I add," Xander inquired, looking Faith up and down.

Sighing, Faith merely rolled her eyes.

Interrupting the exchange, Buffy cried out, "Not important right now! Willow's in trouble! "

"Really? WELL I hope it isn't a VAMPIRE or you might just have to SLAY them," Xander emphasized, before he found himself suddenly grabbed and slammed into the brick wall behind him by the brunette.

"What do you know!" Faith snarled up at a now extremely frightened Xander. "Who told you!"

"Faith!" Buffy warned and shocked both by the woman's attack and her strength.

"No one I swear!" Xander answered. "I overheard Buffy talking about it! I'm not gonna tell I swear. You have my word."

Faith stared at him carefully with rage in her eyes.

"Faith, he's harmless. Just let him go," Buffy tried, to no avail. "Faith, please. We have to go save Willow."

Hearing this, Faith sighed. Letting Xander go, she backed away.

"Come on. Let's go," she ordered, looking at Xander one last time as she walked away from The Bronze with the blond in tow.

THE CEMETARY

"Hey watch it!" Willow yelled, as the vampire pushed her into the crypt.

"About time," a little, frustrated blond vampire complained.

"Sorry, Darla. It took longer I thought it would to get food," the vampire explained, as he and Darla grabbed Willow and went to bite into her neck.

"Hey!" Yelled Buffy, entering the crypt and getting both vampires' attention.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Faith warned wearing a cocky grin. "Unless you wanna take the consequences with it."

"Well. . . Hello Faith. It's good to see you after such a long time." Darla smiled.

"I would say the same but I'm really not glad to see you," Faith replied, as she walked into the crypt with Buffy next to her. "Oh I miss you so much. So does the master. Why don't you just come back to our side again?" Darla asked, sweetly.

"Sorry that ain't really my style anymore," Faith snarled, walking up to Darla.

"You never said that before. You always did seem to love the killing."

"It's different now; I didn't have a choice then," the brunette corrected.

"Maybe not but you still loved the killing. Now enough talk let's fight."

Both vampires ran to the two girls as Willow watched in fear and shock, not knowing what to do. Deciding to lay on the cold, stone floor beneath her, she slid down and out of harm's way.

Buffy easily staked the vampire that brought Willow to his little trap. Both she and her new partner turned their attentions to Darla. Together they both threw hit after hit at her, until they were thrown back by two strong arms. They looked up at the thing that threw them and Darla smiled at the man.

Faith's face turned into a frown and Buffy wore a confused expression.

"Hello Faith," the man snarled.

"Luke!" She spat, as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Not playing nice with Darla I see," Luke observed. "And helping a slayer! A shame."

"Shut up!" the brunette yelled at him.

"It's not nice to talk like that to me," Luke tisked. He picked up the woman and began to beat her endlessly.

Buffy sprang up to her feet running to Faith's aid, until Darla came punching her in the face. She stumbled back by the surprise attack before throwing a hit at the blond; her sole aim to help Faith.

Blocking another blow, she pushed Darla across the room, running to Faith's aid.

Pounding on the brunette in his arms, Luke wondered aloud, "Why don't you fight back Faith! You're not doing your best! You were a better fighter when you didn't have a s-" Luke looked to his chest to see a stake through his heart. He then burst into dust.

Through the cloud of dust appeared Buffy a stake in hand, gripping it tightly.

Faith looked up at her with relief and thanks, standing up.

"Luke!" Cried Darla. "I'll get you both! You'll see! Later, Faith!" With that, Darla ran out the crypt.

"What just happened!" Willow asked, more scared then ever. "Come on, I'll explain it on the way to your house," Buffy assured her, helping her friend up.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

"How did they know you?" asked Buffy, as she crept into her house with Faith behind her trying not to wake her mom in her room while she slept.

"Long story," Faith replied, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Looking around Buffy's house, she thought aloud, "Buffy, maybe I shouldn't be here."

"Oh come on," Buffy begged, turning to her. "You're pretty banged up, I'd really like to take a look at you and make sure it's nothing serious."

"It isn't. I shouldn't be here," the brunette told her, her voice small and shy. She went to the door.

"Please?" the slayer begged, putting her hand on Faith's. Pausing, she felt a tingling feeling from the touch.

Faith faced her, looking into her green eyes in front of her. She needlessly exhaled.

"B, I don't want to bother you," She told the younger woman, feeling uneasy both from Buffy's touch and their location.

"Don't go," Buffy managed to say as she still looked deep into Faith's eyes.

Unwilling to make the mistake of forming a connection with the slayer, Faith broke out of the trance her emerald eyes were invoking. Clearing her throat, she stuttered,

"I uh. . . I gotta-I gotta go," backing away from Buffy's gentle touch and leaving her home.

Speechless and questioning Buffy watched, as the brunette made her way outside and across a street. Unable to continue to watch her, she closed her front door. Walking straight upstairs to her room for some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Buffy walked into the library finding that to her surprise Willow and Xander were also there.

"Hey Buffy," the duo greeted the little slayer.

"Hey guys. Is Giles here?"

"Yes, Buffy. Can I help you?" The blonde was asked from behind.

Turning to face her watcher, Buffy acknowledged him, asking, "What's The Harvest?"

"The Harvest?" Giles repeated; the term vaguely familiar.

"What the hell is The Harvest?" Xander chimed in.

"Somethin you just don't want to mess with," an unfamiliar voice answered.

The entire gang turning in the direction of the interruption.

The rest of the group speechless, Xander spoke first noticing, "Hey, it's that girl from the Bronze!" He qualified,"She's the one that banged me up against the wall. Man did that hurt."

Buffy smiled at him shaking her head, before turning to visually address the brunette.

"Hello," Giles cleared his throat, speaking up. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Name's Faith," the woman explained, advancing. "You're Rupert Giles aren't ya?"

"Y-Yes," The librarian stammered. "Have we met?"

"No. I just have my ways," Faith smirked cockily.

"Faith," Buffy felt she had to interrupt, despite her elation that the brunette had made this surprise visit. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna help you with The Harvest; which you all know squat about, right?" The brunette asked. When the gang proceeded to shake their heads, she told them. "Ok listen up. The Harvest is the end of the world. The thing that will end or try to end the world is this big daddy vamp called The Master."

"The oldest living… well dead... Vampire," Giles added.

"Yeah." Faith continued, "Right now, he's aint mobile and he's lookin' to change that real quick." She took a seat. "He's gonna send his little lap dog or ya could say vessel to serve him. Ugly dude with a freaky mark on its forehead and whatever he feeds on goes to The Master. If he drinks enough blood, it'll send the bastard free."

"Where?" Buffy asked the dark haired woman.

"I'm thinking somewhere real big and real trappable," she replied. "If you wanted to feast on a whole mass of people, where'd you go?"

"The Bronze!" Xander shouted out. "It's big and only has one door to enter and leave through. That's trappable right?"

"Yeah." Faith nodded.

"When?" Came Buffy's next question.

"Tonight."

"We need a plan," the blonde slayer ventured.

"Okay, so tonight we go to The Bronze and kill some vampires. Right?" Willow asked. "That's a plan."

"It needs fleshing out, but that's the general idea," Buffy replied the wicca. She sighed, "Alright, so I'll see you guys later. Be careful the last thing I need is one of you undead or just plain dead."

"Faith, will you-" She started, turning and noticing an absence of the brunette. "Faith?"

The group looking bemused, Xander summed up, "She is one strange girl isn't she?"

"Yes she is," Buffy decided underneath her breath, unable to conceal a small smile.

AT THE SEWERS  
Sat atop a large, stone throne and surrounded by thousands of lit candles a crinkled red nosed bald vampire, resided; merely staring into space.

Approaching him and standing by his side, Darla pouted. "Master The Harvest is in a few hours and we don't have anybody to be a vessel"  
"Well I know that," the man sneered. He calmed. "Darla, I need you to go and find me another vampire to take Luke's place." "Yes Master. Right away." Darla nodded as she left the sewers.

THE LIBRARY

"Are you all ready?" Buffy asked, as she picked up a cross and holy water.

"Yep. Just about Buff," Xander informed.

"All set," Willow added.

To which a stranger replied, "Alright then, let's get goin'."

"Hey Faith," Buffy greeted, as the girl came into the room.

"Hey, why do you always come out of nowhere like that?" Xander felt he had to know.

"Sorry," the brunette replied with a chuckle. "Angel got me use to that. Besides the thing could be kinda useful."

"Let's not forget why we're here," Giles reminded the bantering two as he entered. "If we're going to stop The Harvest, we must hurry."

"Ok let's do this," Buffy decided, leading the group out the library.

THE BRONZE

"The Harvest already started and we're locked out," Willow announced concerned.

"What do we do?" Xander asked. "Buff can ya kick the door down?"

"That metal thing?" Buffy replied looking at the steel entrance to The Bronze. "No thank you." She turned to Faith suggesting, "The roof?"

Nodding, the brunette replied, "We climb the roof and let them in through the door?"

"That'll work." Buffy agreed.

"You guys be careful ok?" the small slayer instructed her friends.

"Yeah don't worry Buff. We'll be real careful." Xander replied as Faith jumped up to the roof and helped Buffy up.

"Are you sure you're human?" Buffy asked the taller woman.

Responding only with a smile, Faith scanned the area, finding a passage way to enter The Bronze.

She opened the door kneeling down and looked into the opening. "After you, Princess," The brunette smirked looking at Buffy.

The slayer looked at her then agreed by jumping right away into the hole.

"Gotta love the fearless kinda girls," Faith thought aloud, as she jumped in next landing silently on the balcony with Buffy.

"You try to open the door and I'll see if I could stop the feasting." Buffy instructed to the girl.

"Let's get this party started, then," Faith whispered under her breath, walking silently down the steps.

Catching this, Buffy couldn't help but smile. Clearing both her throat and expression, her eyes met dark ones as she watched Faith place her hand on the door knob. Returning the signal nod she was given by the brunette, Buffy took her cue.

"Hey!" She yelled stopping the Vessel from feeding on his first victim. She did a hand stand on the railing impressing her entire audience.

The blonde slayer flipped over the metal and landed feet first onto the pool table with her hands on her waist and a deadly look for the demon. "Cut that out," She ordred. Faith took the silence as her que and opened the door. "Go! Go! Get out of here!" She yelled, getting the peoples' attention and prompting them to scatter around, leaving the club.

"NO!" the Vessel yelled then he looked at Buffy and then Faith. "You'll both pay for that! Get them!"

The brunette right hooked an on coming vampire to her left bring it to the ground.

Xander came in staking the thing as another vampire came.

"Xander watch out!" Willow yelled, throwing holy water in the demon's face; distracting it long enough for Giles to stake it.

"Come on Darla. Come out, come out where ever you are." Faith teased walking around the crowd of vampires and people. "Let me and you have a go. What's the matter? You shy?"

Darla ran out from the darkness, punching Faith hard in the jaw and then in the gut. "Is that shy enough for you Faith?"Darla smirked.

"Atta girl," Faith congratulated. "Now let's have some real fun." She delivered an uppercut to the blonde vampire's chin.

Oblivious to the exchange, Buffy stood in her own battle. Fighting the vessel, she threw unsuccessful blows and kicks at the vampire.

Laughing at her, he picked her up and tossed her onto the pool table, breaking it to pieces.

Distracted from her own fight by the commotion, Faith looked to the shattered wood, calling, "BUFFY!" as she fended off Darla's attack. Grabbing her, she felt the vampire elbow her in the gut and stamp on her toe, before making a rapid escape. Doubled over in paid, she could only watch as the large, chosen vampire made his way to Buffy.

Smiling as he walked over to the slayer, the vessel knelt beside her.  
"Give it up slayer! You can't beat me!" He laughed, continuing, "And the world will end and The Master...will finally rise!"

"Not if I could help it." Buffy grunted, quickly pulling out a stake and plunging it in the vampire's heart.

Silence upon them, Xander realized aloud, "Well...I guess we're done here for tonight."

Gazing at the gathered dust in front of the slayer, Giles agreed with the brunette, telling him, "You're right."

"Let's get out of here," Willow suggested.

"Yeah," Faith nodded. Getting up from the floor, she wiped the dust off her pants and coat. She turned to the group suddenly inquiring, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Buffy smiled up at the brunette.

"Anyone up for Pizza?" Xander asked.

"I'll see ya around," Faith stated, walking off quietly and leaving the gang watching her go.

"Did I mention she's one strange woman?" Xander asked breaking the silent.

"Yep," Buffy replied quickly, still watching the brunette go.

"Like a million times." Willow added in

They stood in silence once again.

"Ok so let's go get that Pizza. What are we doing here? Let's get a move on!" Xander ushered, his hunger getting the best of him.

"Right." The slayer nodded breaking out of her daze and walked out The Bronze with her gang. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

ONE WEEK LATER

"Yeah, Giles I'll patrol if it makes you happy." Buffy sighed, annoyed. "Hopefully that'll shut you up," she added, under her breath as she walked to the chest box. She took out weapons as Giles continued his speech on how important patrol was, not noticing that his slayer wasn't listening.

"Buffy, please you must understand how important slaying really is. Being a slayer is an enormous responsibility. After all, an innocent could need your help out of the middle of no-"

"Ok, Giles I'm ready. Bye!" Buffy yelled out, as she ran out of the library

Taken aback, by Buffy's abrupt exit, he muttered a, "Bye." Watching the swinging library door, the Brit sighed, shaking his head.

IN AN ALLEY

Buffy walked through the alley way, tired from her long patrol. Wanting to get home quickly, she remembered that being a slayer meant that you didn't always get what you wanted. You didn't always get to be like any of the other normal girls in the world. She stopped walking and groaned, very frustrated.

"Can we just get this over with? I'm not in the mood right now," The slayer commanded talking into the sky.

In response, three large, armored vampires jumped down in front of the blonde, surrounding her and brandishing large spears with sharpened tips.

"Oh. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." Buffy quivered having second thoughts. Throwing her fears to one side, she kicked the vampire on her right in the chest and punched the one on her left in its torso. Unfazed, by the slayer's strength, the remaining vampire delivered a powerful punch directed at Buffy right in the gut knocking the wind out of her.

Reeling, Buffy only barely managed to block another blow before another blow collided with her face .

"You guys are good," she gasped out between her pain. Doubled over and in pain, she found herself grateful when her attackers were simultaneously, forcefully thrown to the ground.

"Hey, B. Need a hand?" Faith smirked, helping the blonde up to her feet.

"That would be great thanks." The slayer flinched in pain.

"No prob, girlfriend. All in a days work." The brunette grinned cockily going into fighting stance. Coaxing the dazed vampires to their feet, she instructed Buffy, "Let's do this."

"Sure." Buffy nodded, grabbing a charging vampire's arm and threw him into a wall.

Engrossed in her attacks on the vampires, Buffy was unaware of the demon fighting with Faith, who when he saw his opportunity, stabbed her in the chest with his spear. Hearing a thud as the brunette double over onto the ground, Buffy whipped around and screamed her name.

Running to be by the side of the brunette, Buffy held the woman in her arms. "We have to get back," she told her gently.

"Yeah good idea!" Faith yelled back, clutching her chest. She grit her teeth and allowed the slayer to help her to her feet.

Buffy looked back at the previously fallen vampires, who were now attempting to stand.

"Uh. . . maybe we should run," She offered as she watched the demons brandish their weapons.

"Yeah," Faith spat. Following the blonde's lead, she dashing down the road, her hand the only thing stopping the flow of blood from her torso.

Leading her wounded friend, Buffy took the brunette to her home; only stopping occasionally to ensure the vampires were not chasing. Upon reaching her home, she allowed Faith inside, before entering.

"We're safe now." Buffy panted out tiredly.

"Yeah it looks like it," Faith agreed, moving to the living room curtains and making a quick scan of the area through the window. Stepping from it, she seated herself and focused on trying to stop her bleeding.

"Come on. I'll patch up your wound for you upstairs," the smaller girl instructed, leading Faith up to her room.

"I don't think you should," Faith uttered, slowly walking up the stairs.

"You'll bleed to death if you don't get that fixed," Buffy pointed out opening her room door.

"I'll live," Faith tried to explain, when ordered to sit on the bed.

"Don't move. I'll get the first aid kit and be quiet, my mom's sleeping."

"I know." the brunette whispered as Buffy left the room. Taking in her surroundings, she glanced around Buffy's room. She took in every picture, every article. It's pleasant scent. Seemingly lost, she found herself brought back to reality, when the slayer bound back into her room.

"Ok I got it," She rang out dropping herself next to Faith and placing the box on her bed. "Ok I uh need you to take off your shirt and jacket off." Buffy stumbled out, making Faith smile slightly at her.

The brunette turned around pulling her shirt off, inadvertently giving the blonde a good look of the design on her back.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo on your back." Buffy stated softly looking at the body art. "It's nice."

"Thanks," Faith returned her tone soft and her cheeks flushed.

"Well it doesn't look like the thing went right through," Buffy informed looking at the wound on her upper body. "I need you to face me so I could fix the wound in the front."

Faith hesitantly turned, becoming very tense.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Ok all done," Buffy announced getting up.

Standing, Faith moved to retrieve her clothes from a near by chair.

"Thanks," She muttered softly putting on her shirt. "I gotta go."

"Now?" The blonde slayer asked going to her and looking into Faith's chocolate eyes.

"Uh. . . um-yeah." She gulped looking anywhere put at the person in front of her. "I uh. . . have stuff t-to do."

"Can't you just stay for a little while? I mean, you lost a lot of blood there. I can watch you tonight; make sure nothing happens?" Buffy offered with a small hopeful smile on her face.

"I'm fine." Faith moved for the door, stopped when Buffy blocked her way.

"Please don't?" She begged causing the brunette to become lost in her pleading emerald eyes.

Not one to deny her desires, Faith leant down pulling Buffy into a gentle kiss. Licking her lips when she had broken the kiss, Faith repeated,

"I'm sorry B. I have to. . . I-I can't stay here."

"No wait!" Buffy cried out, taking the taller woman's arm. Whipping Faith around toward her, Buffy found herself staring into demon yellow eyes as Faith's face morphed in to that of a beast.

The vampire before her growled as she ran to and climbed out of the open window on the other side of the room; sliding down the roof and escaping into the night.

Bursting into her daughter's room and faced with her panicked expression, Joyce asked her, "Buffy! What is it?" When the blonde failed to anser, Joyce advanced, repeating, "What's wrong! What! What is it!"

Buffy calmed and looked at her mother. "It's uh. . . nothing. I thought I saw something scary. It was nothing mom." She exhaled heavily.

"Are you sure honey? Is there anything I could do for you?" Joyce asked the blonde, very concerned.

"Uh. . . No I'm ok really. Thanks mom." Buffy waved off, her mind not really focusing on anything except that which she had just witnessed. "I just need some sleep."

"Alright, sweetie. Call me if you need anything." Joyce agreed, leaving the room.

"I will." Buffy nodded, entering her bed.

NEXT DAY, HIGH SCHOOL CAMPUS

"So, she's a vampire?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Buffy sighed, sadly

"How is that possible?" Xander asked, confused. She seems so human."

"She just is," the slayer replied, calmly.

"We gotta tell Giles. She could be dangerous," Xander chirped out hastily to his best friend.

"No. Something about her tells me she's good."

"But Buff, how can you know?" Xander asked, unconvinced.

"I do." Buffy spoke gently to him, her mind still wandering.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned quietly.

"Yeah?" the blonde responded.

"Are you in love with Faith?" Willow then asked her best friend,.

Xander looked at her very interested, also wanting to know.

Buffy sighed, staying quiet for a while thinking of what to say. Faith was a vampire meaning she is supposed to want to kill her, but for some reason she couldn't. She couldn't kill her and she couldn't hate her. Something about her drew Buffy to the dark girl. Even though it was in her nature to kill vampires, Faith seemed different and she did feel something towards her. But was it love? That was the million dollar question that if she was honest, she'd been asking herself for a while. She knew she shouldn't feel this, that this shouldn't even be happening but it did and it has.

"Yes, Will. I think I do." Buffy finally answered the redhead. "You guys are ok with that, right?"

"Are you kidding! This is the happiest day of my life!" Xander smiled goofily. "Two good looking girls all over each other! I'm loving it."

. "How about you Willow?" Buffy asked her . Willow looked up at the blonde small slayer with a small smile on her face showing Buffy that was a good sign.

"I'm good with it Buffy as long as you're happy." she finally answered with a smile making Buffy smile too. "Thanks guys!" She chirped getting up and hugged her two best friends. The bell than rang "Oh I gotta go I have science next, Bye." the blonde sang leaving her two friends. "Bye Buff." Xander waved his mind beginning to wonder off about Buffy and Faith. "Get you mind out of the gutter Xander." Willow sighed as she spoke in a dull tone "What!" Xander yelled out coming out of high daze.

"And wipe the drool." Willow added in "What that obvious!" Xander yelped wiping his mouth. "You are pathetic Xander. Come on we got class to go to." Willow commanded walking off "Hey! I'm not pathetic! What ever Cordelia tells you it's not true!" Xander yelled out following Willow, she just didn't listen to him. But she couldn't help but smile on how Xander was acting. That just simply made him Xander to the whole gang.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE BRONZE

Buffy walked into The Bronze and went to her usual table with her group of friends. She hasn't seen Faith in 2 days and she wondered where she was. Getting worried,  
but she didn't let it show as she sat down with her friends with a happy sweet smile on her face bringing smiles to her friends faces.

"Hey Buff! How u doin'?" Xander smirked

"I'm doing good thanks." Buffy giggled at him

"Anything new?"

"No." She sighed upset

"And no Faith huh?" Willow asked curiously.

"No. Nothing." the blonde quipped disappointingly

"Don't worry Buffster! She'll show up!" Xander yelled cheerfully hoping it cheered his friend up too.

"Yeah, I bet she's here watching over you as we speak." Willow agreed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yep, and we all know how you love those stalk-y dark broody kinda people." Xander smirked nudging Buffy causing her to smile.

"Yep and-uh..." Willow stuttered stopping her sentence as what she saw made her happy.

"Will?" Xander asked concerned "Hellooo?"

"What?" Buffy asked as worried as Willow stood speechless.

"What is it?" Willow nodded slightly and then looked at Xander. "Uh...Xander let's go get something to um...drink." she commanded getting off her chair.

"But I got my-"

"Come...ON." Willow interrupted pulling real hard at Xander's arm taking him off his chair and nearly fell flat on his face.

"Uh...yeah. I'll go get some more drinks." He laughed nervously as he went to his best friend."Cuz you know you could NEVER have too many drinks."

"R-right." Willow smiled at him not trying to meet Buffy's question gaze. She began to fidget a bit and grabbed Xander's arm for comfort.

"We'll just be at the bar if ya need us." Willow stated, leading Xander to the bar. Buffy shrugged off how odd her friends were acting and just sat in her chair. Lonely and bored, just hoping for Faith to show up, she was so deep in thought that she didn't see the person in the shadows sneak up to her. Until a hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump at the surprise.

The slayer turned around and gasped happily at her surprise.

"Faith!" She smiled pulling her into a hug which the girl returned.

"Hey B." Faith smiled back happy backing away from the hug now. "How ya doin?"

"Ok, I was wondering where you were" the blonde spoke out in a small voice motioning for the brunette to sit.

"Oh I was out, doin some stuff. You know, stuff like thinkin." Faith supplied, she sat down next to Buffy and ran her fingers through her thick dark hair. Giving the small blonde a view of her chest.

"You're hurt." Buffy pointed out very concerned greatly for the vampire.

"I'm fine B. Don't worry it'll heal soon." The stalker shook off pulling on her jacket to try and cover her deep cut. She had four claw marks on her chest and by the looks of it, it was fresh.

"Who did that to you?" Buffy still pushed wanting to know what was goin on with the girl before her.

"A claw demon did it." She whispered out not wanting anyone to over hear her talk with the blonde.

"Claw demon?" She asked in a drone not buying the information to her.

"It'll rip your throat out. Be careful out there with it." Faith nodded getting up and ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" the slayer asked eagerly to the dark broody woman.

"Out, don't worry. I'll be fine." She answered walking off and Buffy watched her.

"Wait Faith!" the blonde called out and Faith stopped but didn't face her. "I need to know. The kiss, did it mean anything to you?" She then asked needing to know how the vampire felt about her. Faith couldn't help but let a little smirk come across her lips. She turned her head at Buffy looking at her with the corner of her eyes. While the small slayer stared at her waiting eagerly for an answer. Faith chuckled at her lightly as she went to speak.

"I'm not one for sharing feelings Twinkie." She smirked lightly, Buffy's eyes casted downward feeling hurt.

"Right." She sadly agreed.

"But I'll let you on a little somethin Blondie. What ever you felt...I felt it too." Faith grinned and winked at her as hope and excitement lighted up Buffy's eyes. With that said the vampire left without another glance or word blending with the darkness as she left. While Buffy was in a trance with a stupid love sick grin on her face.

"Hey Buff! I'm guessing you met Faith?" Xander grinned as he rejoined the table with Willow beside him.

"Yeah." Buffy sighed

"I knew it!"

"You didn't." Willow corrected dully just as quick as Xander said he knew.

"No I didn't, not until I saw Faith coming from the dark room there to talk to Buffy I did." He admitted

"You knew!" their best friend yelled upset.

"She didn't want us to say anything! I'm sorry!" Willow replied quickly and Buffy sighed understanding.

"Ok, well I'm going. Bye guys." She announced getting up and put on her coat.

"Ok bye Buff" Xander smiled waving and Willow waved goodbye and then blonde slayer was out the club.

* * *

"I knew you were always a stalking type." Buffy smile softly into the darkness as she stopped walking and turned around." Come Faith come on out."

"You're getting better at that." Faith smirked, walking up to Buffy from out the dark.

"Years of practice." The slayer supplied gently

"I can see." Faith chuckled as she stood now in front of the slayer.

"We need to talk." the blonde slayer whispered getting lost in Faith camel brown eyes.

"I know that B." She agreed as she slowly walked up to Buffy as Buffy walked closer to her as well. "But what's there to talk about?"

"A lot of huh...stuff." Buffy tried hypnozingly, walking up to Faith some more.

"Yeah and STUFF is where to start." the brunette laughed at the little slayer.

"I love the way you laugh." She smiled lovingly going closer to Faith.

"Yeah?" The brunette purred

"Yeah it's-" she was cut off bye a kiss that Faith put her into and returned it with out any care in the world. Again that soft loving kiss only lasted one second but for a different reason.  
They were interrupted by a demon jumping from the roof above them. Landing next to them ready to kill them both.

"Oh great!" Buffy yelled frustrated backing away from Faith and got in fighting stance now. "Just my luck!"

"You're not the only one B." Faith sneered through gritting teeth her fist up and into fighting stance as well.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Faith did a round house kick to the clawed vampire which it easily dodged leaving Buffy open to strike a hit. She threw a right hook at it knocking it back. He quickly recovered and punched Buffy in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Faith snarled going into her vampire face and punched the vamp in the nose breaking it and he fell to the floor holding his face.

"Come on we should get out of here." Faith directed at the blonde slayer. While turning back to her human face not wanting Buffy to see what she looked like, which happen to be a beast. A beast she did not like reminding her of her past life.

"Yeah good idea." she nodded looking at the claw demon getting up and charged to get up and attack again. Together the slayer and vampire ran. They stopped running when they realized the vamp wasn't following them, their fast pace then slowed down as Buffy tried to catch her breath.

"That was close." Faith sated as she walked beside the blonde with her hands in her pockets.

"Too close for ones comfort I'd say." Buffy added in, they stood quite for the rest of the way to Buffy's house not knowing what to say to each other along the way. When they reached there they stopped right in front of the house porch. Even there they didn't say a word until Buffy had the courage to speak.

"Well...I guess this is my stop." She stated laughing nervously

"Looks like it." Faith smiled lightly shifting from foot to foot.

"So bye." the slayer quickly blurred out zooming out to the house until Faith grabbed her by the wrist. Without anything or a warning she leaned in and kissed Buffy long and passionately. She stood back with a stupid look on her face and Faith couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh...wanna come in?" The small blonde offered and the brunette grinned at her.

"Sure." she only replied and walked inside with Buffy.

They both crept into the house quietly and went to Buffy's room once the door was closed Faith was all over her with kisses. Leading her on to the bed, Faith sat up placing Buffy on her lap and pulled her down for a hard heated kiss which the slayer moaned into adding more fire to Faith's passion.

"God B, ain't it crazy how slaying makes you hungry and horny?" The brunette asked between kisses Buffy looked down and began to blush making Faith laugh. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you down feel it!" the woman asked Buffy blushed more not looking into Faith's eyes.

She lifted Buffy's face up to hers looking into bright emerald eyes.

"Ok maybe I do ok! But don't tell anyone!" Buffy admitted and Faith chuckled kissing Buffy again.

"Deal." She smirked and she went back to their kiss they stood like that for a while until the kisses weren't just enough for her. She wanted much more which she knew neither her nor Buffy were ready with just yet. She got up reaching for the door until Buffy's voice stopped her she turned around.

"Faith please stay?" she begged up at the brunette who thought about it for a little bit.

"Yeah sure B." she agreed and walked to the slayer. Buffy patted an empty spot on the bed for Faith to lay down at with her, whom she did hesitatingly and Buffy moved up to her wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. They soon both went off to bed for the night in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

NEXT MORRING

That morning Buffy was a woken to the yelling of her mom calling her from down stairs.

"Buffy it's time for school!" she called from the foot of the stairs. The small slayer jolted out of bed startling Faith as well.

"What! What it is? What happened!" she yelled jumping up to her feet.

"You have to hide my mom will come up her any minute to lift the blinds!" Buffy whispered to the vampire

"And where at exactly!" the stalker asked back, Buffy looked around quickly.

"The closet!" she exclaimed

"There is no way in gonna hide in a cl-"

"Buffy honey you up yet!" Joyce asked making Buffy panic

"Uh…yeah mom I'm up"  
she answered and pushed Faith into the closet just as Joyce came into the room.

"Hey mom." she smiled nervously

"Good morning honey" she then noticed the blinds "You didn't open the curtains yet."

"Yeah I kinda forgot."

The blonde answered and Joyce opened the curtains. Faith backed away from the small gleams of light that came into the cracks of the closet as she watched the scene before her.

"Breakfast is downstairs come down when you are ready" Joyce noted and went downstairs. Buffy sighed relief her mom didn't go into the closet. She grabbed her clothes leaving the room to get dress in the bathroom.

When she was done she went down to get breakfast and went back upstairs to close the blinds so Faith wouldn't have to stay in that closet all day.

"Well I gotta go be back soon" she told as Faith went out the closet and grabbed Buffy to give her big good-bye kiss.

"See ya later then B." she purred

"Uh...yeah...bye." Buffy nodded with a goofy big grin coming on her face and she then left extremely happy.

* * *

HIGH SHCOOL, CAMPUS

"Hey Buff! Did you hear what happened to the life science teacher in that science today?" Xander yelled shocked

"What happened?" Buffy asked interested as she opened up her locker retrieving her books for her class.

"He's gone missing." Willow answered her slayer friend.

"Yeah weird." Xander nodded

"How's that possible?" the blonde asked

"Hello this is SunnyDale! Home of the hell mouth the wicked evil and mysterious things that disappear way too often!" Xander supplied to the slayer

"Oh right as if I could forget." Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"You ok Buffy you seem out of it today?" Willow asked and a stupid grin came on Buffy's face now.

"Oh I know why! You're thinkin about you and Faith goin at it aren't ya Buff?" Xander teased making her blush "What did you two do last night?"

"Uh...um...nothing!" Buffy squeaked out making Xander grin widely and Willow blush then she smacked him on the arm.

"Xander give her some privacy!" Willow squealed out slapping him on the arm again.

"Ow! Hey Will that hurt!" Xander called out rubbing his arm

"No it didn't you're just a wuss." Willow replied

"HEY!" he busted out making Willow and Buffy smile.

"Well I'll see you guys next period I have class to go to. And I'll be sure to tell Giles about the strange disappears of our class teacher." The slayer waved leaving the group as she went inside.

"Man I wonder what went on after patrol with Buffy and Faith" Xander sighed disappointingly until a goofy smile came on his face as he day dreamed.

"Xander!" Willow yelled hitting him on the back of the head.

"OW!" He exclaimed

"Come on Xander let's go to our class." the red head suggested going to their next class.

* * *

LATER ON

The strange disappearance of the life science teacher was soon forgotten that is until they found his headless body in the school cafe. Which caused a big panic from all students and Cordilea the most being the fact that she found the body herself, that's when Buffy knew she had to see Giles. She stormed into the library with Xander and Willow behind her just as eager to see the British man their selves.

"Giles!" the blonde slayer yelled into the room, the librarian quickly replied coming out of his office concerned.

"Yes Buffy what is it?" He asked fixing his tie and glasses.

"Our teacher went missing and then we found him but he had no head. So he was headless!" Willow answered panicky

"And might I add it was very gross." Xander piped in as Giles have gone to a frown.

"Headless you say?" he noted thinking of what demon could have done that work so far nothing came in mind.

"Have any idea what could have done it?" the blonde asked her watcher

"Uh, strangely no. I haven't heard of a demon that works in that type of way. I think you should patrol tonight Buffy and I will do research." Giles replied to his slayer.

"And we'll help." Willow offered

"We will?" Xander asked and got elbowed in the rib.

"Opfh! Uh…yeah sure we'll help." he then agreed

"Excellent, you three best get off to class and I will see you then." Giles announced and the group left.

"Man I hate research." Xander complained to his red head friend.

"Don't we all now shush Xander. We have class." Willow scolded as all three teenagers went into their third period class,  
which was math.

The day soon ended and Buffy eagerly ran home hoping she didn't keep Faith locked up in her house too long.

"Mom I'm home!" she yells into the house and got no response. Which made her worry; she walked into the kitchen now. "Mom!" she called again and saw a note on the counter. "Had to work late be back soon." the blonde read and threw the note out.

"Buffy" a soft husky voice sated starling the slayer. She turned around and relaxed to see who it was.

"What are you doing sneaking up on people? I could have staked you or something! You do know that right?" Buffy scolded making Faith smile as she leaned on the door frame.

"Sorry, old habit with me bein a vamp and all" the brunette replied "I'm glad you're home, you wanna patrol? Stayin all locked up in a house doesn't exactly entertain me. That's the only down fall in bein a vamp."

"Yeah sure, I need to anyway. This demon or some kind killed one of my teachers at school today. He was found headless, which was a pretty nasty sight." the little slayer agreed and went up stairs to get some weapons.

"All set?" the vampire asked the blonde

"Yeah, let's go." she nodded and they were both off and out of the house to start patrol.

* * *

ON PATROL

Buffy and Faith strolled through the graveyard waiting for something to come up for them to fight. The night was awfully quiet and nerving for both girls they needed some type of action now.

"So," Faith started off, tucking her hands in her pockets and shifting from foot to foot.

"So," Buffy shot right back to the brunette, crossing her arms across her chest as she walked. They were quiet for a while longer until the blonde slayer grew tired of it. "So when did you exactly become a vampire?" she then asked her friend.

"I was born one actually." the vampire relied looking down at the ground as she talked.

"What!" the blonde yelled out confused, Faith sighed looking up into the night sky.

"How is that even possible?"

"By a prophecy. Along with my brother, we're both twins." the brooding vamp answered taking a quick glance at the girl beside her.

"So you're saying you had a childhood?" the small slayer asked again.

"Yeah and I know it all too clearly. My childhood was great for a while but it soon changed. My dad he was evil literally! He was a vamp himself and my mom was human, when we got older he made me and my brother do things we now regret. He taught us true evil making every person and demon fear us all over the world." Faith balled her fist up in anger remembering her past life.

"What year were you born?" the small slayer question wanting to know everything she can about this that she was in love with.

"1716 in Ireland, and yeah I'm Irish oh well. I'm part my dad was Irish and my mom was British." the stalker replied to the question. Before another question could be asked the two were attacked from behind by surprise. Faith was the first to react getting up to her feet she struck a hit and an on coming vamp. Throwing a good right hook at his face, he feel to the floor he fell to the floor and Buffy got up going into action. She kicked another vamp coming her way right in the nose; he flew back clutching his now broken nose that's when she went down for the kill staking his unbeaten heart.

But Faith's vamp was a little bit more experience, she was thrown into a tree and took the vamp with her grabbing his shirt. They both banged into the tree but she took the hit more making her dizzy and her head spin. Her head jerked back from the left punch the vamp gave her but blocked the next one hitting him hard in the face. He stood dazed giving Faith some room to hit him again and this time he lost his balance. She pulled a stake from out of her jacket pocket and brought the stake in home and he exploded into a pile of dust. She looked up at Buffy and put her stake away and cleared her voice, as the need to fight and kill pulsed through her body and the smell of Buffy's warm rich virgin blood pulsing through her live beating and heating body wasn't make it any better for the vampire.

"We should go, what we were looking for never came up and we've been here for like 20 minutes." she stated looking anywhere but at Buffy. She now began to dust of her jacket trying to keep herself busy.

"Yeah let's go." Buffy agreed and began to walk off

"I'll walk you home." Faith offered following the slayer out the graveyard.

"Thanks." the blonde smiled at the brunette which she happily returned.

"No prob B." was the reply to the thanks.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you." Buffy smile sheepishly and she fiddled with her fingers, Faith smiled at her thinking it was cute.

"Yeah, looks like it." She leaned in and gave the slayer a sweet soft passionate kiss. Running her fingers through silky long soft blonde hair. Buffy ran her nails lightly on the back of Faith's neck bringing shivers to her soft smooth skin. Then and there she knew she needed to stop this before it gets too far.

"So I'll uh...see ya later B. Sleep tight, I'll see ya tomorrow night." the brunette stuttered and quickly walked off.

"Oh you could count on it." Buffy answered under her breathe and walked inside. She went up stairs getting on her pjs and crawled into bed and began to wonder off to sleep. While she slept she began to dream and as she dreamed she dreamed of none other then Faith and how much she really loved her. Thinking she just might be 'The One' just for her and that made a small smile creep on her lips sleepily until she was lost into her own little dream world.

* * *

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith walked into her old cobwebbed mansion,  
she took off her coat and hung it up and she sighed smiling.

"Come on out bro, I know you are there. I'm a vamp too you know." Faith spoke without turning around and behind her the entrance door closed and from the corner of the darkness came out Angel. He smiled at his sister walking up besides her tucking his hands in his trench coat pockets and sighed. Looking out of a near by window looking into the full night sky.

"Hello Faith." He smirked you can easily see where Faith got the charming looks and smile from along with her dark brown soulful eyes.

"It's good to see you still are on guard with your senses." He commented and looked around the house and saw a guitar leaned against the wall out in the open.

"You still play your guitar I see." Angel stated then faced his sister.

"Never gonna stop." She replied "So how's Gunn, Fred, and Lorne?"

"Good, they miss you a lot. What's so great about Sunnydale anyway? LA has twice as many things then Sunnydale does." Angel asked curious

"Dunno, I guess you could say it's kinda like home. It has a hell mouth, demons, vamps, and even a slayer." The brunette answered as a small smile creep on her face from the thought of Buffy.

"A slayer?" Angel asked interested "Have you meet her yet?"

"More then once, hey Angel don't take this seriously but what the hell are you doing here!" the raven haired girl asked making Angel smile and laugh a bit.

"What can I say Faith I missed you. We've been through a lot of things when we were young. We were never apart, so being away from you was really bothering me. So I looked you up tracked you down and paid a little visit to you." He replied walking into the kitchen and sat down. "So how's Sunnydale treating you so far?" he then asked his sister.

"Not that bad I made a couple of friends you could say." Faith answered to the question

"I'm glad you're doing well. Well I'll be seeing you Faith; the sun will be up soon. See you later Faith." the dark man noted getting up off his seat and walked to the door.

"You could count on it big guy"  
Faith added in making Angel smile and he left.

Faith sighed pouring herself a cup of blood and walk to the couch taking a sip of her cup.

"Pig's blood, I should have known." a voice spoke from the corner of the house.

"I don't have time for you're shit now leave." the raven haired girl sighed drinking her cup some more and didn't face the voice's direction.

"What's so wrong about a harmless visit? I don't mean any harm now." the voice replied sounding soft and unmanly like.

"Harmless my ass! I know you and how you run. You can't fool me!" Faith sneered drinking the last of her blood and put it on the floor. She now laid her arm on the armrest,  
curling her hands into tight fist as she sat and listen.

"Yeah you do know me well along with Drusilla huh Faith? You get to know us oh SO well don't you? You were quiet the charmer and lady's woman weren't you Faith?" the woman chuckled

"Leave Dru out of this and how I USE to be in my past life" Faith snarled angrily

"Now you're up to your old tricks again with the slayer now aren't you? You're in love with her? Or so you think you are because we know you can never really love." the woman teased again.

"Don't you DARE bring Buffy into this"  
Faith screamed getting up to her feet now.

"We both know what you're good for, and that's for screwing and hurting people just like your dad taught you. You'll only hurt the slayer Faith but I'm not complaining now am I?"

"Shut up!" the vampire bellowed making the woman laugh.

"Oh I struck a nerve." she chuckled

"What do you want from me?" Fait partially begged.

"You know what I want Faith" the voice spoke and the brunette faced where the voice was heard at.

"No I'm not gonna do it. I'm not gonna do that to her!" she stated strongly and got a laugh in return.

"You think about that Faith, either you do it or I do it. See you later sweetie." with that said the door opened and then quickly closed. Faith sat on the couch again thinking, she's gotten through so much stuff today she doesn't know how much more she can take. So she got up and walked up stairs to her bed, the sun would be up soon. She hope the rest would make things a little bit easier on her and that what she did as she made her way into her soft warm bed and began to dream of a certain blonde slayer.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

SUNNY HIGH SHCOOL

"So not any luck at patrol Buffy?" Willow asked her female best friend as they walked to their lockers together.

"No nothing, just a couple of vamps but no demon." Buffy replied rather disappointed herself as she put the code in for her locker.

"Well that's a bummer huh?" the red haired Wicca noted as she began to open her locker as well.

"Unfortunately yes." the slayer agreed and closed her locker.

"Yes what?" a new voice asked just joining the conversation.

"Hey Xander, Buffy and Faith didn't get any info on what killed our life science teacher." Willow informed to her male friend.

"Oh yeah that. Well they already have a new teacher to replace him." Xander noted and both girls faced him.

"Who is this new teacher's name?" Buffy asked interested

"Her name is Ms. French and might I add she is very pretty!" Xander grinned stupidly

"I don't think I'm right there with you Xander." Buffy stated dully "I mean all teachers are old and ugly and stuffy and did I say old?"

"Yep." Willow answered as the bell rang

"I don't care what you say this new teacher here is very good looking!" Xander exclaimed defensively. "Sure Xander whatever you want." Buffy sighed and they made their way to class. Once the class was settled the teacher came in.

"Hey look its Ms. French! She's awfully pretty." Xander sighed leaning on his fist looking at Ms. French practically drooling.

"Hello? Earth to Xander! Are you with me!" Willow called out waving her hand in front of his face. She then faced Buffy with a frown on her face.

"I think we lost him." she explained not so happy.

"Ya think?" the blonde said back, she looked back at the front of the class and saw every boy in the class raise their hands to Ms. French question.

"Weird." Willow whispered out to her female friend.

"Remind me to see Giles after this." Buffy asked and Willow nodded

"Definitely" Willow agreed as Ms. French went on about a bug project that had to be made 4 weeks from now. Which oddly enough no one complained about it or said a single word.

"This is freaky." Buffy summed up and just waited for this class to end which just wasn't quick enough for her.

"Shh, she's talking." Xander shushed at his two friends.

"This just got freakier." the blonde noted and Willow nodded in agreement. The class was soon over and Buffy went straight to the library.

"Giles!" she yelled out in the quiet room where the watch came out of his office to reply to the call.

"Yes Buffy what is it?" he asked clearing his throat.

"The new life science teacher is evil we should kill It." the blonde answered to her watcher.

"And where might I ask did you get that information from?" Giles asked not interested by what was said because she would always say that about any teacher that was giving her mountains full of homework.

"I can tell Giles come on she's evil! Right Willow?" Buffy faced her friend for support. She just nodded and Buffy faced Giles with a smile on her.

"See told you so can we slay her?" she asked hopefully

"No sorry Buffy I need much more proof then that. Patrol tonight and let me know if you see something rather strange." the British man commanded and then went back in his office and the two girls went back to their classes for the day.

FAITH'S MANSION

"Get it done." a voice whispered to Faith as she sat in a chair listening as if she were in a trance. "Kill her; it's in your nature. KILL HER!" a hand stroked the brunette's face, the touch was cold and far from soft. "Get it done, do you have any idea what she's doing to you! She's the one wining right now by what you're doing. Just-"

"SHUP UP DARLA!" Faith screamed jumping up from her seat and slammed her into a wall pressing her body to hers. Darla smirked up at the raven haired girl laughing softly.

"Oh right here Faith? I'm kinda too busy right now for a quick screw." she chuckled and Faith backed away calming down slightly.

"You could do it Faith; I'll have a plan all set by the time you say yes. And besides, what can be better then...this." Darla pulled open the refrigerator door and inside held packs of pig's blood in it. "It's all cold and tasteless. You need something warmer and tasteful, I could help you with that." the blonde vampire offered. Faith looked up from the floor and at her, her eyes dark and empty for a moment.

"Get out." she spoke just above a whisper. "Get out Darla before I kill you." Darla smiled at her and walked out not before saying.

"Think about it Faith, then when you made your choice call me." then she left as the brooding vampire sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one up with her silver Zippo lighter and took a deep drag of it blowing out the smoke trying to calm her nerves. She looked outside the sun was slowly going down. She went upstairs to get some weapons and get ready for patrol with Buffy. She could use the pummeling of a demon to get some of her anger out either that or something else that might be helpful.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy sneaked out of her house through her window climbing down the old tree that was beside her window and jumped down. She tucked in her weapons putting her stake in her pocket and walked off to the cemetery as planed.

"Hey B." a new voice called out from behind the slayer, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Faith, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked softly Faith came out from under the tree she was hiding from and into the moonlight. Her pale face gleamed in the bright glow of the moon her brown eyes dark and soulful. Yet sad and regretting but to Buffy she looked beautiful, Faith walked over to her with a little smirk on her face.

"I couldn't just leave you patrolling to by yourself now can I B?" the brunette asked sweetly looking into green sparkling angelic eyes. "So let's do this then huh girlfriend?" Buffy smiled at her and nodded and they were off patrolling. It was quiet until a question was asked from her.

"Faith?" she started as they walked through the graveyard.

"Yeah B?" the raven haired woman asked back.

"Are me and you...dating?" the slayer asked and Faith stopped walking facing her now.

"Buffy-get down!" she yelled

"Huh?" was all Buffy could say as Faith pushed her out of the way and hit the vamp that tried to jump her.

"Son of a bitch it's that damn vamp with the claw! Don't you ever give up!" Faith snarled swinging a right hook at his face, she bend back just as the claw came her way almost cutting her throat. She looked at the blades then at the vampire going into her demon face with a loud snarl and threw a punch to his chin and he fell back. Buffy sprang up to her feet pulling out her stake and ran up to kill him that's when he kicked her legs making her fall and get up. Faith punched him making him fall to his knees then get her steal toed boot in his face, Buffy got up grabbing her stake.

She stood up on her knees and threw the stake, hoping it would hit the vamp only he was a little quicker. He grabbed Faith turning her around his arms around her throat and waist. She screamed in pain, as the stake hit her right in the chest getting ready to explode onto a pile of dust. Buffy watched in shock her eyes wide, Faith looked down and saw the stake in her chest real deep but it misses the heart...barely. She morphed into her human face that held so much pain and she sighed a little relived, she looked at the slayer and pulled the stake out of her chest screaming.

She head butt the vamp behind her and turned around plunging the stake in his shoulder. He let her go and got up running away, Faith got up with a bit of a struggled to chase him.

"That bastard!" she yelled and then clasped on the floor Buffy caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Faith we need to get you out of her and home, now. That's a serious wound you have there" the blonde stated holding on to the vampire.

"Nah B, I'll be alright." Faith smiled up at the small slayer and passed out.

"Oh god." Buffy cried panicked and she pulled out her cell phone that she always cared just in case something happened to her. She quickly dialed down a number and put her other hand to Faith's chest trying to stop the bleeding and a lot was coming out. "Giles! I-I need help! Fast!" Buffy screamed into the cell panting. "I-I'm at Redfield cemetery yeah I fine but Faith needs help!" there was a light pause

"Yeah ok and please hurry Giles." she hung up the and held Faith in her lap rocking back and forth as tears started to come down. "Please, please Faith be alright. Everything will be alright, I promise just hang in there." the small teenaged girl whispered holding the brunette close to her.

THE LIBIARY

Giles busted into the library and Buffy soon followed behind him with a still knocked out cold Faith in her arms. Willow and Xander jumped out of their seats very concerned.

"Woah! What happened to her Buff!" Xander asked worried as Buffy brought Faith into Giles's office the gang followed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Willow spoke up watching Giles pull out a first aid kit.

"I believe she will be. She is a vampire so she wound heal rather quickly but she will be weak for a while." the watcher informed and opened up the aid kit.

"It's all my fault." Buffy cried out

"No it's not Buffy." Willow tried to explain

"No I threw that stake and it hit her. I tried to stake that vamp and he moved her and it hit her instead." She stated as her tears started to come down again.

"Buffy, it wasn't your fault you didn't know that would happen. She'll be ok don't worry, Giles is helping her as we speak." Xander added in walking to his friend and huged her and Willow followed.

"She'll be fine." Willow agreed and they stood quiet then until Giles came out of his office and all three looked up at him with worried faces.

"Is she alright?" Buffy was the first to ask Giles nodded

"Yes, she's just fine a little bit weak. She uh...requested you to come see her." the watcher noted and left as Buffy walked into the office shutting the door. Faith smiled at her from the chair she sat on with her chest banded up and covered in blood slightly.

"Hey B." she smirked as the slayer made her way to her.

"How are you?" she asked concerned

"Five by five." the brunette replied "That was some throw Blondie. Almost went right through me, I'm impress. You're really good." she chuckled lightly then stopped from the pain she got from laughing.

"I'm sorry." Buffy sobbed out

"Hey, no cryin B. It was a mistake I'm fine see? Just don't cry." Faith begged and took Buffy into her arms.

She sat in her lap until her stopped her crying she got up.

"You should get home B. Don't want your mom worryin about you don't we?" she asked and Buffy nodded "I'll walk you there." Faith offered and got up from her seat.

"You're too weak to walk." the blonde pointed out as Faith walked to her.

"Not that weak B. Come on I don't take no for a answer let's go." the vampire stated with a stern look on her face. Buffy sighed then nodded and lead her out of the office and out the library without saying good bye to her friends. Once out the school Faith looks at her with a sweet loving smile on and puts her hand up to her, Buffy looks at it then lifts her hand up and puts her hand in Faith's. Together they walk down the hell mouth streets of Sunnydale hand in hand with happy smiles on their faces ready to take on what came in their way to mess up this perfect moment.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

IN A CEMETARY

Buffy walked through the graveyard alone this time. Faith still needed time to heal with her chest wound she had from the stake. She was right though; it was really deep and would take about a week for it to be completely gone. So Faith stood at home while the blonde walked the night looking for any vamps, it was quiet...for a while until that claw demon showed up yet again. Buffy ducked down from the swift fast claw that came towards her head she got up turning around and throw a left hook at him. He stumbled back and got his balance back in a second ready to strike again until he saw another person that appeared to be weaker then the slayer.

It ran across the street to his victim that was until Buffy realized that person was Ms. French from her high school and ran to go save her. The teacher turned to the vampire calmly and he looked at her and hissed backing away. He appeared to be rather afraid and ran off to a sewer whole as Buffy stood there surprised. A vampire afraid of a weak harmless teacher? Something really bad was going on and she scurried off home done for patrol for the day.

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith sat on her living room couch looking at nothing but thinking her chin resting on her balled up fist that stood up on the arm rest comfortably. It was deathly silent which she liked. She then heard footsteps of feet from a distance coming up to her standing now beside her. But she wasn't alarmed or scared of the thing that came to bask their presents in her mansion.

"What brings you back here in my humble dirty house?" Faith asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You're hurt." Angel pointed out.

"Yeah I kinda know that with a hole bein in my chest and all." Faith sneered and Angel laughed.

"Being all angry at me I see. I'm just worried about you that's all." he informed.

"Sorry Angel I'm just not in the mood right now that's all." the brunette sighed upset.

"That's ok Faith. Are you alright?" the taller vampire asked concerned

"Never better big guy." Faith faked smiled and Angel faced her not convince but he wouldn't push things with her right now.

"I can smell some one else's scent on you and it isn't in a good way either. Are you seeing some one Faith?" Angel then asked in an angry yet protective tone.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that. Her name's Buffy she ain't so bad." the raven haired girl admitted.

"You be careful with her you know. Don't end up hurting her feelings or nothing Faith." he warned and Faith couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't worry Angel I won't now you hurry home. The sun will be up soon and I don't want you being a pile of dust right now." the charming brunette sated and Angel nodded leaving the house. While Faith sat in peace once again.

THE NEXT DAY

Buffy ran into the school library and greeted Giles that was always there very early before anyone else. Sometimes Buffy thought he LIVES in the school library.

"Hello Buffy." he greeted taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey Giles I need a favor from you." the slayer noted sitting down on a near by chair.

"What might you need?" the watcher asked interested about the request he was going to be asked.

"I need you to look up information about Faith for me please? Like her past life how she use to live and stuff, all I know she was born in Ireland in 1716." the blonde asked fidgeting. "And that she has a brother named Angel, they're twins so that should help with your search already huh?"

"Uh...yes sure Buffy. How was patrol?" the British man asked next.

"Good I met the same vamp I fought like three days ago and Ms. French along the way too." the small slayer replied

"The strange thing was the when the vamp got near her he ran away scared. Giles I think something is up with that teacher."

"Yes I believe you might be right." he agreed "I have done hard research on the teacher's death and I came across an paranormal answer." the watcher informed

"What?" the small blonde asked eagerly

"Well that maybe Ms. French could perhaps be a giant insect of some kind. Her work she left behind it related to an insect called thee pray mantis." Giles answered explaining his find.

"So how do we kill her then Giles?" the small slayer question.

"Well...insect have extremely delicate hearing to the sound of screeching. I believe that should weaken it for you to kill it." he supplied

"Where we could we get that?" Buffy then asked

"Leave it to me I will get it just fine." the librarian answered just as Willow came into the room.

"Ms. French is an evil bug teacher." Buffy told the red head and she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh boy." she sighed then making her blonde friend panic.

"What?" the slayer question

"Xander left with that 'evil bug teacher' to her house to do a project with her." Willow informed her best friend.

"Giles I need you to get me what I need to take on this bug and I'll track her down." the slayer ordered going into the office and pull out weapons.

"Meet me here at night fall." she then commanded and left the library in a hurry.

NIGHT FALL

Buffy walked the streets with Giles and Willow behind her as she pushed the clawed vamp along. He struggled to get free of the rope he had on.

"Come on I know you know where she is! Keep moving!" she ordered to the thing pushing him along every house and he hissed when he reached a certain house. Buffy turned him around to her. "Is she in there!" she yelled at it and he hissed again. She pushed the vamp to the ground and faced the house.

"So you got a plan?" Willow asked the blonde the slayer

"Yeah I fight the giant bug and you two try and free Xander if he is trapped somewhere." their slayer replied and pulled out a battle axe.

Mean while the imprisoned vampire behind them sawed the rope away with his clawed hand and attacked the three people. Before it could hurt anyone it cried in pain and busted into dust, Buffy turned around surprise. The thing that killed the vampire got up from it's knees and looked up from the group.

"Hey, it tried to kill you. You should all be more careful." the person smiled sweetly

"Hey it's Faith! You're feeling better?" Willow pointed out and Faith smiled at her and got up smirking at Buffy.

"I wouldn't say that yet but it's good enough. Need a hand killin some demons?" the vampire offered.

"In more ways then one but we could use another pair of hands." Buffy answered handing a sword to the brunette. "I usually like cross bows but this'll do B. Let's roll." the brooding vamp said leading the group in the house.

"He's not here!" Willow cried as Giles and Buffy checked the house Faith picked up a odd scent from the basement.

"This way." she called following the scent going into the basement room. It was covered in egg sacs and slime, the atmosphere musky and damp, very unpleasant. It smelled rather bad but they were all quite dazzled by the huge nest of egg sacs that lay on the basement floor.

"Guys!" a voice called to them relived and they all turned to the noise seeing Xander and some other student in a cage.

"Guys you have to get me out of here! Fast, before she comes back!" he pleaded pulling at the cage bars.

"Don't worry Xander we will get you out of here." Willow assured as Buffy made her way to the cage. Tugging at them but they were very strong and sturdy for thin looking bars.

"Buffy, watch out!" Faith screamed tackling the giant bug teacher that tried to attack her from behind. Buffy turned around as Faith punched the insect on the ground.

"Giles destroy the eggs! Willow, help me try and open this cage." the blonde slayer bossed around. Giles swung this sword cracking open the first few egg sacs and the pray mantis screeched in angry throwing Faith off her.

"Fuck! I think that bitch opened up my stitches!" she yelled clutching her wound then got back up. It tossed Giles into a wall and she jumped on the giant thing's back choking it. It thrashed around wildly, Faith used her other hand punching it. "Why won't you die!" she grunted out.

"Use the tape Buffy!" Giles called out and she pulled out a tape recorder turning it on. Out of it was the sound of what sound like screeching bats and the bug yelled in agony. Thrashing around more and it fell to the floor Faith got up looking at it squirm on the ground.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled getting the dark beauty's attention she threw an axe at her which she easily caught.

She then began to chop the bug to pieces as Giles did the eggs and Buffy freed Xander and the student from their prison. Willow, Xander, and Buffy walked to Faith who still kept chopping the insect even though it was already dead.

"I think its dead now." Xander noted Faith stopped and stood up straight.

"Sorry." was all she said and wiped the guts off the blade. The gang studied the dead bug for a moment making it very quiet in the room.

"That's pretty gross." Xander first spoke and the rest followed.

"Oh yeah." Buffy cringed as Willow nodded.

"Right there with you." she agreed

"Well now, we all should best be going. After all it is a school night." Giles stated and the gang walked out the house.

"Oh Buffy!" Giles called to her motioning for her to come to him.

"Yes Giles?" she asked

"I uh did what you asked for me about Faith. I have several books for you to read of her." he explained pulling out books in his weapon bag handing out 2 small books."It isn't much but it should help what u want to know."

"Thanks Giles that will be very helpful." Buffy smiled taking them and walked off home. Once home she went up stairs sat in her bed and opened up her book and began to read.

"Angela Faith Harper." She read out loud "Huh!" was all she could say when she first read, extremely baffled and dumbstruck of her first piece of information.

NOTES: Ok I know this chap was pretty short but I didn't know how to really set this chap up but I hope you all still liked it! Don't worry the Fuffy well get better and the relationship between Buffy and Faith will get better I promise. Who knows! Maybe Faith might become human lol just keep reading and you'll all see. Thanks for all the reviews guys! That means a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

NOTES: Ok I decided to speed up the series a bit lol. I'm only going to write the episodes I liked through out the whole series. So that means I'm going to cut out some episodes and go straight to the chase lol. I hope you all still like it though.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy read on to her book with such interest flipping through pages that lead to a picture of Faith and Angel into Victorian clothing. Faith had on a rich dark red silky dress as Angel had on a black suit with a trench coat and a silky white shirt underneath it. He's hair in a ponytail held up by a red ribbon, he had on what appeared to be high heel boots on they didn't look happy or had a smile on their faces that had nothing but blank stares.

Buffy read on from the information below the pictures she just scanned.

"Angela Faith Harper, nick named 'Thee Angelic One' for her innocent angel like features." she read out to herself amazed by the things that came up from both books. "Through out centuries Angela and Angelus ran the world killing just about everyone in there way." she then read out and stood quiet for another hour. Until she saw the time and had to get some sleep because it was late and a school night. So she closed the book and placed it beside her draw and got tucked into bed.

AT THE HIGH SCHOOL

Buffy walked in the library as her two friends greeted her with happy smiles.

"Hey Buff!" Xander smiled kindly.

"Hey Xander you seem good." the blonde slayer noted and he nodded

"Yeah pretty good besides the fact that I had this awful dream last night." her explain

"Yeah I had one too." Willow added in "But its only a dream don't worry things will be fine...for now." Xander sighed

"Why did you have to say that? Now you'll jinx us." the small blonde pouted

"What? I did not jinx us!" he argued

"Yes you did." Willow agreed just as the bell rang.

"Come guys we got class to go to." Buffy reminded and they both walked out the room.

"How did I jinx us?" Xander then asked

"Xander not now." Willow replied walking in their class.

They sat in there chairs as Wendell came in after them stopping to read a paper held blocking Cordelia's light as she checked her hair and make up in her small mirror. She looked at him getting his attention.

"Hello! Doofus! You're in my light!" she sneered at him Wendell just looked at her.

"Wendell! What's wrong with you? Don't you know Cordilea is the center of the earth and we just revolve around her?" Xander piped in sarcastically. Cordilea ignored him and went back to Wendell.

"So why don't you revolve out of my light then?" she snipped and Wendell shrugged sitting down.

"I feel so ashamed." he joked as the teacher came in taking about the reading that was given as homework.

"There goes Cordilea being all evil and snotty in all her glory." Buffy stated after the show she saw.

"Why is she so Evita-like?" Willow added in

"Must be the hair." Buffy supplied and Willow smiled as the lesson went on and the teacher asked for everyone to open up there books. Wendell was asked to do the reading at the corner of Buffy's eye she saw movement she turned around seeing a small boy in the door way. Wendell opened his book and dropped it yelling in fear as spiders came out of his book and they began to craw on him.

"Help me please! Get them off of me!" he cried as everyone backed away from him.

"Wow" Xander sighed surprise as Wendell still yelled for someone to get the spiders off him.

"That's odd, spiders coming out of nowhere from a book. That sounds kinda hellmouth-y to me." Xander chipped in his two cents.

"I don't know we still need more proof." Willow told her male friend as they walked the halls with Buffy.

"I gotta go with Will on this one Xander." Buffy agreed and the class bell went off

"Well we gotta go Buffy we'll see you next period." the red head stated walking to her class with Xander.

"I'll be in the library waiting." the blonde called out leaving too.

"I still think something bad is going on." Xander explained "I mean come on Willow a nest of spiders coming out of a text book. So not normal."

"You could be right. But we need to do some re-" Willow turned around facing the front of the class that was for some strange reason were laughing. They pointed at Xander as they laughed and Willow looked at him becoming shocked. Who now appeared to be shirtless with only a pair of boxers.

"Um Xander." She called to him. He looked at her and she pointed to him making him look down then up at the laughing class.

"Oh no. Tell me this is a dream Willow!" he called to her looking down at himself again then up. "Ah!" he yelled running out the class.

"Xander wait!" Willow called after him running out the class too.

"They ran into the library where Buffy and Giles where.

"What happen? Xander you look like you've seen a ghost." Buffy asked

"Well try, me standing half naked in my class!" he corrected

"Wow how embarrassing." the blonde pointed out

"Yeah no kidding! It's weird thought I always have dreams of it and it happens for real this time this is so strange." Xander noted making

"Yeah strange. We should do some research on that." Willow agreed as a yell was heard in the halls making the gang run out into the halls.

"No! I swear I didn't sign up for chess club. I don't even remember doing that!" Cordilea screamed into the hall as a group of geeks pulled her into the room.

"Ok things just got stranger." Xander announced going back into the library.

"Giles what's going on?" Buffy asked her watcher.

"I-I'm not sure Buffy but if I am not mistaken I believe that everyone's greatest fears are coming true." He supplied

"So not good!" Xander cried

"You think?" the slayer droned out. "We need to figure how to stop this. We need to split up, you three go check the west campus and I got north." the small blonde ordered and they all split up. Out side Buffy saw the same kid from her class earlier and walked over to the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey." she called softly to the boy. He jumped up gasping startled by the approach of the blonde. "It's ok I won't hurt." she clarified "What's your name?"

"Billy" he answered in a fragile voice.

"Billy what are you doing here on the bench all alone?" Buffy then asked to him

"Hiding." he simply stated looking up at her.

"From what?" the slayer then asked concerned about the young boy. A loud crash was heard followed by a creature like snarl. They both looked up at the noise seeing a large ugly disfigured monster coming their way. Billy gasped afraid and jumped out of his seat behind Buffy.

"From him." he pointed to the thing that quickly made it's way to them.

"Oh no, RUN!" Buffy called out grabbing Billy's hand and ran off to the entrance that leaded to the gym. She took a broom and put it as a lock for the door. They stood there looking at it in silence and a crash came from the other side.

"It won't hold." Billy noted gulping as he quivered in fear.

"No, come on we have to get out of here." the slayer agreed looking around the room and spotted a window. "Come on we'll climb out." she ordered grabbing the little boy's hand as another crash came from the door. This time the broom cracked a bit and Billy panicked. "Come on Billy climb out first." the blonde explained lifting him to the window and he carefully climbed out. The door was rammed again and the creature behind it roared as the door began to open. Buffy jumped up to the window and climbed out before the door opened and ran with Billy holding his hand.

AT THE FOOTBALL FIELD

"This is so not good!" Xander called out as he ran through the football field with Willow and Giles. The whole school was a wreck. With people screaming and running around all panicked the school grounds was a mess as well.

"Yeah ya think." Willow shot back walking beside him.

"Yes everything appears to be a bit out of hand. We must quickly find Buffy before something much more awful happens." Giles explained as they made their way from around the field.

"All though it may be difficult to find her." Giles ran on.

"Uh...maybe she's in that dark cloud that only happens to be dark on one spot." Xander pointed out to the dark cloud the under it was a cemetery.

"Dear lord." Giles gasped out "We have hurry over to it right away." with nothing else said they all ran to the small dark cemetery.

IN A CEMETARY

Buffy tensely wondered through the cemetery tightly holding Billy's hand keeping him close by to protect him from any danger.

"Stay next to me." she told him still walking he just nodded staying quiet while walking. "Well, if it isn't the slayer." a cool calm unpleasant voice rang into the darkness of the graveyard. Buffy spun around gasping in surprise. By a near by headstone stood The Master, leaning on the stone his arms and legs crossed. With a not so happy or good smirk upon is wrinkly face showing off his sharp pointed teeth.

"No, you can't be free." Buffy whimpered at the vampire that began to make his way to her. Billy let go of Buffy's hand and began to slowly walk away.

"I am free because you fear it. You could all thank Billy here." The Master looked down at him smiling and faced the slayer again.

"No, it's not real. It's all a dream." the small slayer whimpered at the old vamp. He just laughed at her walking up to the slayer as Billy backed away into bushes at out of sight. The Master grabbed her making Buffy gasped and he chuckled tightening his grip on her neck and move her over to the edge of a hole.

She looked at him in complete fear not being able to move. He smiled at her and dropped her into the hole and the coffin case closed on her.

"No! No let me out!" she screamed from the coffin banging on it. The Master laughed smiling and hummed a little tone as he began to pile dirt onto her loving the sounds of her screaming. Throwing more and more piles of dirt on her as her pleas soon began to die out.

MEAN WHILE

"This place looks really spooky." Xander stated walking through the cemetery. "Oh how much I wish I had a stake right now."

"Shush Xander." Willow hushed at her best friend as they continued to walk.

"Where are we anyway and where's Buffy?" he then asked and answered as Giles stopped in front of a freshly covered grave. The watcher kneeled down in sadness just as both teenagers realized who's grave it was.

"Oh boy, whose dream is this?" Xander asked reading the headstone that read Buffy's name, date of birth, and the date she died.

"It's mine." Giles spoke up with dread in his voice full of sorrow. Running a hand down his face and a sob came for with in him. "I have failed her as a watcher. I should have trained her more and prepare her for what was to come." he cried and just then a hand came out from under the dirt grabbing his hand.

It made its way to the surface and began to wipe the dirt off its clothing. The gang stared in shock at the sight in front of them. Buffy looked up at them in her game face wondering why she was given those looks.

"What?" she asked them quietly

"Buffy your face." Willow gestured to her blonde haired best friend the slayer carefully touched her face feeling the bumps and sharp fangs she got as her features.

"Don't look at me!" she cried turning away from her friends.

"Hey Buff its ok. Come on we need to stop this thing before it gets really bad and so you could be back to normal." Xander explained Buffy faced him in her beast form.

"Let's go and hurry I'm getting hungry." she ordered leading her friends out the cemetery.

"That's a joke right?" Xander asked as he walked off too.

AT A HOSPITAL

"Why are we here again?" Xander asked being on alert as screams were heard through out the hospital.

"I told you, I think Billy has something to do about the nightmares happening." Buffy explained again walking through halls and looking into rooms for the kid.

"But he's in a coma how could he even be out of bed?" Willow asked puzzled.

"Will this is Sunnydale, it's under a hellmouth." Xander answered and Buffy lead them through a room.

"Billy! Billy wake up!" she yelled at the sleeping boy.

"That won't work." they turned around to see Billy in the door way.

"Billy this has to stop. You have to find a way to wake up." the slayer ordered at him.

"I can't. I have to hide." he replied back.

"Hide from what?" Willow asked him and a crash was heard out in the halls followed by a roar. They all looked to the noise seeing the ugly disfigured monster out in the halls.

"From the ugly man." Billy stated as the beast made it's way to them.

"Lucky nineteen." he growled

"Uh...this can't be good." Xander noted backing away from the door. Buffy walked into the hall facing the monster.

"So you're the thing that likes to scare little kids. Well I gotta tell you there's a lot more scary things out there." she stepped into the moonlight her demon face shining in the pale light. She growled at him and threw her first hit slamming him into a wall.

He got back up swinging his large club like hand at her hitting her in the jaw and she busted into a window shattering it. She sprung up dodging the next hit and delivered an upper punch to his face it stumbled back. Letting Buffy throw in another hit with a kick to his chest knocking him down, she picked him up slamming him into a wall and gave it a right hook to its head knocking it out. It now lay on the floor; Buffy went back into the room grabbing Billy's hand.

"Come on Billy. No more hiding, you have to do the rest by yourself." she instructed putting Billy's hand to the monster's face and he pulled off its makes making a blinded white light come from it.

There they all stood in the hospital everything back to normal, Buffy touched her face and smiled knowing it was back to normal. The sun was shining and they looked at Billy in his bed, his eyes began to flutter and then open.

"He's awake!" Willow smiled as everyone sighed relaxed now. The hearing of foot prints came into the room getting everyone's attention.

"Oh. I see Billy's got some visitors. I'm his kiddie lead coach. He was my lucky nineteen. How is he?" the coach asked.

"He's awake." Buffy sneered "And something tells me you did this to him didn't you?" the coach looks at her eyes wide. "You blamed him for losing the game didn't you? So after it you went and catch up with him huh?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he stuttered.

"You told me it was all my fault but it wasn't there's eight other players." Billy added in as he sat up.

"Uh...um." the coach wet to run but Xander went there before he could leave and grabbed him by his coat pulling him back into the room. He looks panicked as the gang glared at him.

HIGH SHCOOL CAMPUS

"I can't believe a kiddie lead coach would do that to a little kid." Buffy sighed

"Well you obviously played kiddie lead." Xander supplied "I'm just surprise it wasn't a parent."

"Well I'm glad that guy is being bars like he should be." Willow piped in

"Yeah." the slayer nodded as the sun began to set. She looked over the movement that caught her eyes and over by the shadows of the trees appeared Faith her hands tucked in her pants.

"Well I gotta go guys I'll see you later." Buffy smiled walking over to the brunette making a small smirk appear on her face. Both friends just watched them leave into the night.

"Well looks like our job is done." Xander called out getting up off the bench. Willow then got up, following him out into the side walks.

"You dug her when she was a vampire didn't you?" Willow asked her male best friend.

"I...I'm sick I need help." Xander answered making Willow smile.

"You dug her huh?"

"Yes, but she's with Faith so that's wrong." Xander exclaimed

"Doesn't mean you don't like her." the red head smiled and Xander sighed shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith walked down stairs to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of pig's blood in her cup. She took a sip of it and placed it down quietly when she heard foot steps from outside coming closer to her home. She turned to the sound outside and sneaked from behind the door with a weapon in hand. She tightly gripped her dagger as the foot steps came close and the door creaked open. Once she saw something come in she swung her blade at the trespasser. The invader caught her arm punching her in the nose and flipped her over its shoulder placing a foot on her throat.

"Hey B." Faith chuckled up at the blonde from the ground.

"What are you doing just attacking people?" the slayer asked looking down at her.

"Well I could ask you the same just sneaking into people's houses uninvited. Is that your thing now?" the vampire smirked. "Cuz I thought it was more like my type of thing." Buffy backed down and help pull the raven haired girl up to her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the small blonde then asked

"Tell you what?" Faith asked straightening her shirt.

"About your past? And how dangerous you really are." The slayer supplied.

"WERE B, I was that. Now I'm different. Trust me if I was you'd be dead in a heart beat." the brunette corrected.

"Faith is your middle name huh? And you're nickname was Thee Angelic One? I can see where you got that." the blonde slayer added in.

"You've really have been doin your homework huh B? Damn, I'm impressed." Faith laughed sitting down on the couch now.

"Is this whole you and me thing just a joke for you Faith?" Buffy walked over to her , hands on her hips.

"No it's not Buffy. I love you! Wow...I actually said it." the dark vampire scoffed to herself.

"I love you too." Buffy replied back in surprise looking down at the dark woman. Faith got up from her seat wrapping her arms around her waist looking down into green bright eyes.

"I'm glad we came to that agreement." she chuckled as Buffy wrapped her arms on Faith's neck and kissed her. Their hands roaming all over each other touching soft smooth skin and silky gentle hair Faith backed away from the kiss and smiled lovingly at the blonde who also had the same smile.

"Let the pass be the pass B. Let's live now." she suggested

"Ok." Buffy nodded having a love sick smile still on her face. Faith leaded her to the couch placing her on her lap and gave her another kiss and through the whole afternoon they just made out and got up to patrol then.

IN A ALLEY WAY

Both girls walked through the dark alley hand in hand until the rattling of garbage cans reached their ears. They both pulled out their stakes ready to fight, that was until Faith got a vibe that she some how knew who it was.

"B wait there I'm gonna check it out. If I don't come back in 5 minutes you can come after me." She instructed to her girlfriend.

"Ok you be careful." she answered pulling her down for a quick kiss and she ran off. Faith turned the corner and crossed her arms over her chest at the intruder or evil thing that was lurking about.

"What are you doin here?" she sighed disappointed

"Hey can't a brother be very protective of their sister?" Angel asked getting off the ground and threw a banana peel that was on his shoulder to the floor cringing.

"That wouldn't be so bad if you could be more careful! Did you just tripped over that can and fell straight face first into that garbage?" Faith yelled in a rough whisper.

"No I didn't and don't go telling people that either!" Angel grumbled as Faith tried to suppress a laugh. Angel glared at her with his arms crossed now, she quickly stopped.

"Ok I won't." She agreed.

"That slayer." Angel started but was interrupted

"Her name is Buffy!" she sneered at her brother.

"Sorry 'Buffy' she knows about you huh? About you're past?" Angel asked her

"Yeah." the brunette nodded

"But not enough." the male vampire stated, Faith nodded. "Good, you should get going. I'll be close behind you watching." he suggested and Faith walked back to Buffy.

"About time!" The slayer exclaimed. "I began to worry! What was back there?"

"Nothin B, just a damn cat." the raven haired girl replied.

"Ok let's continue patrol." the blonde agreed putting her hand in Faith's and walk off again. As they walked Angel followed close behind them watching over them as they walked on not even noticing him. After patrol both girls went to the bronze to hand out a bit and when they got there they met Willow and Xander there as well.

"Hey Buff! Faith!" Xander grinned at them and Willow waved at them both.

"Hey guys. Slow night?" the blonde asked both her friends and they nodded.

"I got an idea. Hold on." Faith stated talking calmly and walked off.

"What is she up to now?" Willow asked curiously

"Don't have a clue." Xander replied to her and Buffy smiled.

Just then a man came onto the stage announcing some one that sounded a lot like Faith's name. The crowd clapped and yelled and Faith stepped into stage with her group of friends that were apart of her band even though she didn't play often live. She smiled sweetly and waved at her fans holding her guitar close to her.

"Wow." Xander gasped out

"I didn't know Faith plays guitar." Willow piped in

"Neither did I." the small slayer added in just as shock as Xander and Willow as well. The crowd quiet down as Faith went to the mic and then now spoke.

"Alright, this is a slow night so I thought I'd spice it up a little. This song is for a certain girl of mine, Buffy Summers. This song's all for you baby. I love you." Faith smirked looking at Buffy from her table where she had her jaw about down to the floor now making Faith's smile bigger.

The blonde slayer now made her way to the front of the crowd looking up at her girlfriend as she started up the music with her guitar. The bass guitars following up behind her and the drums now moving with the beat and Faith's voice came through the speakers as she began to sing.

**'I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me  
I chase the sun  
It chases me **

**You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go!'**

Faith sang into the mic softy with such deep emotions as she played her guitar looking down at her fingers as she played. She sang so gracefully shocking Buffy staring as if in a trance from her rich deep voice. She looked up to the stage as the song continued.

_**Chorus:**_**  
I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony **

**Enlighten me  
Reveal my faith  
Just cut these strings  
That hold me safe**

**You know my head  
You know my gaze  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew your place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go' **

Faith looked up from her guitar and looked down at Buffy with a small sexy smirk on her face. Brown eyes locking into sea green in their eyes only those two exist and no one else, this song being sung from her heart going towards the blonde slayer right before her. She smiled up at the brunette in a loving way which she returned right back.

_**Chorus**_

**Cure this wait  
I hate this wait'**

The Chorus was sung out and the slayer the song would soon be over as she watched on. She watched Faith's fingers as she played her interment. She fingers flicking back and forth almost too fast for a slayer to see and she played not looking down at her hands as she sang. Dancing around a little with the beat playing hard and loud then jumping around.

**'I'll follow you if you follow me  
I don't know why you lie so clean  
I'll break right through the irony **

**Enlighten me  
Reveal my faith  
Just cut these strings  
That hold me safe'**

There was a pause of all three guitars being played and Faith looked down at her hands as she played bobbing her head with the music. Running her fingers up the neck of the guitar, she jerked her head to the side moving her hair out of her face and continued to play. She went back up to the mic looking quickly at Buffy and winked at her then sung out the last end to the chorus.

**'You know my head  
You know my gaze  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew your place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go'**

She looked up and was screamed at by clapping, whistling, and yelling from the crowd. She grinned and bowed slightly a small blush creeping on her face. She waved her thanks going back stage putting her guitar down and walked out to the front. Where she was tackled by a hug from her girlfriend and she hugged her right back.

"That was...WOW! You can sure sing." Xander commented coming over to them both and Willow behind him nodding.

"You did great." she smiled and Faith blushed a bit.

"Thanks." she replied and looked at Buffy again with a goofy grin.

"Can you get any sexier?" she grinned up at her and she smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know B." Faith chuckled and leaned down for a passionate hot kiss from the blonde.

"We should go." Xander noted "It's getting late." the brunette nodded to them and led them to the exit of the club. That was until Cordilea purposely rammed into Xander.

"Move it loser!" she sneered at him as he rubbed his chest.

She looked at Faith with a dazzling smile on almost flirty like to her.

"You did a great show up stage." she commented

"Thanks." Faith smiled friendly like trying to show she wasn't interested.

"My name is Cordilea by the way. And you are?" she asked and the vampire held her hand up for the hand shake as well.

"Faith." she introduced, as Buffy watched in anger seeing Cordilea being all flirty with her girlfriend. Leaving her hand lingering at the hand shake until Faith pulled back.

"What are you doing with these losers for someone as good looking as you are?" Cordilea shot out glaring at the gang.

"Will these...'Losers' are my friends. You don't like that back off." Faith sneered right back surprising Cordilea. The vampire looked down at Buffy smiling at her and wrapped her arm around her waist. The blonde goofily smiled right back at her making Faith wink at her and she blushed.

"Come on B. Let's get out of here." she asked her girlfriend and faced Cordilea. "It was nice meeting you Cordilea." she waved and stormed out with her friends.

Buffy wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her shortly.

"Thanks of what you did." she thanked.

"No prob babe." she grinned holding the slayer tight in her arms as the walked, Willow couldn't help but smile at their cuteness as a couple. She continued to walk on with them, but they were in their own little world to actually SEE them as they shared kisses and hugs here and there. Laughing and joking around as they held hands walking and talking. She saw Faith sneak a kiss at her girl trying to see if the two friends behind them wouldn't catch it but they still did. Buffy kissed her back and laid her head on her shoulder sighing happily with the relationship she got into with the 289 year old vamp that is the love of her life more then anything right now.

Notes: Song belongs to Breaking Benjamin- Follow Me


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith sat in her chair staring into space with an empty stare. Her chin resting on her her hand all balled up with a cup in her other hand. She looked at the wall in front of her listening carefully as the wooden floor creaked quietly. She looked up at the ceiling then to the wall on her right then back to the front of the wall. It stood quiet for a moment and she stood still looking at nothing. Within a blink of an eye she shot up from her seat making the chair bang to the floor as she turned around grabbing someone and slammed them into a near by wall. A best like snarl come from her mouth and her face creature like.

"Alright! I'll do it!" she yelled into the blonde vampire's face. She just smiled winningly up at the brunette chuckling at her.

"Good girl." she purred and Faith let her go picking up a cell and dialed down a number.

"Hey B. I need you to meet me tonight at the bronze after it closes. No, nothing's wrong just meet me there ok baby?" Faith replied and then smirked. "Ok see ya then." she hung up the cell smiling at Darla she smiled back and left. The smile on Faith's face quickly faded and she used her cell again.

"Yeah Angel I need a favor. Meet me tonight here. I'll fill you in on the rest." she asked "Ok great, see ya then big guy." she closed the phone putting it in her pocket and she sat on to the couch relaxing now in silence of her humble home.

THE HIGH SCHOOL

"So Faith wants to meet you tonight at the bronze huh?" Willow asked the blonde as they sat on a near by bench. Buffy smiled blushing a bit and looked up at the red head that was smiling back at her.

"Sounds like some romantic thing to me." she teased making her blush more.

"It can't be I-I mean I don't think she's that kind of person. I think her idea of a date would be a walk in the cemetery slaying." Buffy stuttered

"Well you don't know until you ask now huh?" Willow replied back and the blonde nodded. "And if you want an actual date just go up and ask her! I mean I can tell she likes you very much so go ask!" Willow encouraged.

"Yeah true." the slayer agreed

"Then do it!" the red head urged

"Do what?" Xander asked making his way to the gang.

"I'm trying to tell Buffy to go out on an actual date with Faith." Willow informed to him.

"Her again huh? Well as good looking as she is I just don't trust her. I mean a vamp is a vamp." Xander admitted

"But she's a good vamp you with having that whole soul deal no her." Buffy noted

"For how long? A couple of days? A month? We don't know." Xander then asked getting no reply for a moment.

"I trust her Xander and if she did hurt anyone I would kill her if I have to. You believe me right?" the small slayer asked the boy.

"Yeah, but I mean you love her! Would you really kill someone that means so much to you?" he stated

"I'm a slayer and if someone's a threat to killing mankind I'll stop them no matter what." she explained "What's up with you anyway?"

"What do you mean? I just gave the whole Faith thing a whole a lot of thought. I mean we never once saw her as a vampire. It's that strange? And what happens if she goes all killer on us? What do we do then?" Xander explained to the blonde.

"Yeah Xander does have a point." Willow nodded. It stood quiet for a moment until the bell rang. They got up and scattered into the building going to class for the morning.

LATER ON

Faith went into her bedroom pulling out weapons from within her closet that held a small chest box inside it. She picked up a Sharpe jagged dagger and slid it into her coat pocket and reached down to get another weapon until she stopped her movement and stood up straight sighing.

"What do you want Darla?" she sneered and from behind her appeared the blonde vamp.

"You ready?" she asked her smirking.

"Almost I'll meet you at the bronze the plan doesn't work unless I get Buffy. You do know that right?" she snarled turning around to the vampire now.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Darla agreed and walked off Faith picked up one last weapon and walked down stairs to the back door of her old mansion. Outside she came face to face with Angel.

"You ready?" he asked her softly

"Let's do this big guy." she confirmed and they both walked off into the night.

THE BRONZE

Faith waited inside the bronze moving from foot to foot with her hands tucked inside her pockets just waiting in the silence. She jerked her head up from the floor when she heard the front metal door swing open scrapping against the floor. Buffy made her way into the damp club that only had one light in the middle of the room as its only source. She looked around the club scanning the area carefully. She dug into her pocket pulling out her stake.

"Faith?" she called into the dark room walking into the light. "Are you here?" Faith walked up to the edge of the darkness not going completely into the light.

"Glad you could make it B." she spoke in an icy tone Buffy turned her head in the voice's direction. "Now we could get the party started slayer." she chuckled making the slayer lift up her stake in defense.

"No need for that stake now B. You could hurt someone." Faith began to move around as she talked.

"What if I want to hurt someone?" she sneered out trying to get a read on where she was.

"Well that just makes things better huh?" Faith responded.

"Xander was right about you." the blonde noted

"He doesn't know anything. Neither do you B. You think you know but you don't, the things I did things you would have never dream of." the vampire corrected slowly walking around. "But you're nothing more but a child."

"Why don't you just show your face and we could talk about it?" Buffy asked her body tense and ready to attack. The front door was kicked open and Darla came in with her game face on.

"How about no?" she replied and stormed in.

Buffy tightened her grip on her stake; Darla looked at it if it were nothing.

"Oh scary." she smirked and from behind her back she pulled out two hand guns. "Scarier." she noted looking at the guns and pointed them at the slayer. She ran diving behind a pool table as the guns were fired, hitting Faith right in the chest. She fell down in pain groaning loudly.

"Faith!" she called out to her panicked.

"Ha-ha, silly girl. Bullets won't kill vampires, it'll hurt like hell but it won't kill them." Darla explained. "Besides, it's not her you should be worrying about. It's you, the bullets will kill you." she walked up to the turned over pool table her guns held up high. As Faith pulled the bullets out from her chest and throwing them to the floor. Buffy heard Darla coming closer and she jumped up running as the bullets followed right behind her.

"Come out slayer. You can't out run the bullets forever." Darla chuckled as Buffy stayed crouched up against the pole that held the club ceiling up. Faith pulled out the last bullets and put a hand to her wounds to stop the bleeding that came from it.

"NOW!" she screamed and out from the shadows came some figure that stood behind Darla. She grunted in pain and looked down at her and turned around seeing Angel standing before her with a pissed off face.

"Angel?" she squeaked out and turned to dust in front of him. Faith got up going to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You did it big guy. That was wicked cool!" she smiled and Angel laughed smiling at her. They looked up and saw Buffy making her way to them.

"Hey B, did you see Angel boy kill Darla? Cool huh?" she smiled up at the blonde.

"Wait so this was a plan to kill her?" she asked confused

"Yep." Faith nodded

"And I was stuck right in it? She could have killed me! She had guns!" the small slayer yelled

"Hey take it easy B. She didn't and now she's dust. So it went out well yeah?" the brunette pointed out to her girlfriend.

"Yeah. Who's he?" she asked pointing to Angel.

"B this is Angel, Angel this is Buffy. Angel's my brother." Faith introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." he waved and Buffy smiled at him. "We should get going. Our job is done."

"Yeah, let's motor." Faith agreed taking her hand off Angel and walked to Buffy wrapping her arm around her waist and walked out the club with her. Angel soon followed behind them and went his own way to get home just as he heard Buffy say:

"So Faith, would you go out on a date with me?" He smirked and walked off into the shadows now.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

BUFFY'S HOUSE, MONTH LATER

"Your birthday is in today Buff. I'm so happy for you. Happy birthday! So are you having a big party?" Willow asked her best friend as she sat on her bed cross legged. Buffy smiled at her haply as she sat on her bed too with her hands on her knees.

"You're gonna be 16, how cool is that!" Willow squealed making Buffy laugh. "If you're not gonna have a party are you gonna celebrate your birthday with Faith?" she asked raising a brow at the blonde making her blush.

"No I don't think so. Its just gonna be a normal day for me." she replied

"Aw that's so sad." Willow pouted "Well, I got a gift for you though." Buffy perked up happily

"Really! What is it!" she quickly asked

"I can't tell you!" the red head smiled "Come on let's go to the movies with Xander as a part of your birthday. I heard a carnival is in town too!" she pulled the slayer up off the bed and pulled her out her room and the house.

FAITH'S MANSION

"She seems nice." Angel noted to his sister.

"She is, you like her?" Faith asked coming out from the kitchen and handed him a cup. He took it sitting down in a close by chair and sipped the cup. "

Not that bad. How long are you going to stay here?" the male vampire asked calmly

"Dunno, until she doesn't need me anymore. I could teach her so many things that could help her." the brunette explained

"Don't get too close to her. You're place isn't with a slayer Faith. Even though you're good a slayer and a vampire together just can't be good." Angel reminded gulping down his cup.

"Yeah but there's something in her Angel. She just has this fire in her that she's willing to learn everythin and I want to be the one to teach her." she nodded understanding her brother's point.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Angel smiled and a hug grin came on Faith's face.

"Oh yeah." she sighed drinking her cup and put it off to the side.

"Want to train?" Angel offered and Faith jumped off her seat.

"Like hell I do! And I can so kick your ass too!" she yelled and Angel laughed getting up.

"Please Faith, don't favor yourself now." he teased

"Oh hell no! Let's go dead boy!" Faith challenged making him smile more.

"Alright you asked for it." he warned "Weapons or fist?"

"You take the weapons I won't need them." the raven haired woman answered. Angel nodded and went to the chest box in the corner of the room picking up a sword and a dagger. He faced his sister smirking and walked up to her.

She pulled off her coat she had on showing a tight black tank top underneath it. The sleeveless shirt revealing her tight and toned body she went up into fighting stance as Angel held up his weapons ready to strike.

"Ready to lose big guy?" she teased

"I won't be the one losing Faith." he supplied.

"Is that so?" she asked sprinting up to him throwing a right hook at him that hit him in the jaw making him stumble back. She threw another hit and her fell to the floor and got kneed to the nose. He flipped backwards from another hit that almost hit him and stood up on his feet. He threw his sword at her cutting her arm, but it wasn't so deep, she looked down at her wound.

"Nice shot bro." she grinned and upper hit him making him hit the wall. "But that's better." She had a cocky smirk on as Angel got up. He flung to his feet in vamp face with a snarl.

"Ok I'm pissed." he stated

"Bring it dead guy." Faith encouraged. And they continued to fight going at each other nonstop, neither of them wanting to give in.

OUTSIDE THE MOVIE THEATERS

"So Buffy doesn't know about the surprise party we have in store for her?" Xander whispered to the red head as they walked out from the movies right behind the slayer.

"Nope, not a clue." Willow confirmed

"Cool, for once ours plans are going as they should." Xander smiled happily "Where is it being held by the way?"

"In a warehouse near the docks." Willow answered.

"Right, I'm bringing the cake." he announced loudly

"Ok and I'll bring the streamers and other things." Willow nodded

"And Giles is bringing the chips and stuff right?" Xander cleared up

"Yep and he's coming to the party too." the red head replied.

"What are you gonna tell Buffy to come by the way?" Xander then asked

"I'll think of something." the other female best friend told him.

"This will be the best birthday ever!" Xander grinned as they then stood quiet walking on the street.

IN A OLD WEARHOUSE

The empty factory door swung open and two vamps walked inside. The two vampires went deeper into the room standing into the only light of the factory.

"We've managed to find another piece here sir." one stuttered out into the darkness.

"Good I need it now." a British male voice spoke from the darkness.

"But the slayer is in our way." the other vampire noted

"I don't bloody care if there two slayers in my way! I need that sodden piece now!" the voice bellowed his loud voice echoing in the empty old metal factory.

"Y-yes sir! " both vamps stammered running off.

"See that luv? They listen." the man pointed out

"Now, now William what did I tell you about raising your voice?" a female British voice answered back coming into the light.

She had on a long dark red silky dress and began to dance around a little.

"It upsets the stars although they tell me many dreadful things that are to happen." she smiled

"Sorry kitten I didn't mean to." the man came into the light his pale white skin and pale blue eyes shinning into the light.

"Do tell me luv, what do you see?" he asked walking up to the insane girl that slowly.

"Oh many harmful things that is to happen to the slayer. We will soon have another person who will help us in our plans." she smiled humming a song. The blonde hair person smirked chuckling as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"I luv it already." he grinned dancing with the girl too and together they laughed into the factory.

AT THE DOCKS

Buffy walked through the docks with Faith and Angel beside her with weapons in hand. She had gotten a call from Willow saying that there was demon activity there. So she got out went to Faith's asking her to come along as Angel offered to go and she didn't want to turn down the extra help she might need. They all headed out and straight to the docks and are now there. Right outside they came face to face with a group of vamps that appeared to be backing a box on to a truck. They looked up at the three and snarled jumping off the truck and ready to fight.

"Oh great! Right on my birthday I have to do this huh!" Buffy complained "Don't I ever get a break?" she kicked a vamp in the face and knocked him down; she staked it on the ground as Faith ran to the running vamp jumping right on it with out a problem. She punched it in the jaw knocking him to the floor; he jumped up kicking her in the face.

Angel snapped his vamps neck and staked it and ran to the truck to help his sister. He jumped on and another vamp went on the truck as well. He kicked it off the truck and ran to the vamp that kicked Faith into a large crate that shattered. He staked it and Faith smiled up at him which he returned.

"Thanks." she told him, he nodded and Faith grabbed a broken piece of wood and threw it at the vampire behind him. Angel looked behind him as it turned to dust.

"Thanks." He repeated back nodding

"No prob." Faith smiled and another vamp came jumping onto Faith. She fell to the ground trying to get it off her neck. Buffy grabbed a vamp and jumped through the window with it crashing to the floor. Inside the Scooby gang watched as she crashed in and got up staking the vampire just as he stood up.

"Uh...hey Buff." Xander said dryly "Happy birthday." Buffy looked at them shocked.

"Aw you guys made this party of me!" she asked in aw.

"Yep all for you." Willow grinned happily holding out the cake for the blonde.

"Oh that is so sweet!" she cried hugging her friends.

"Is it me or did that guy a few seconds ago turned into dust?" Oz asked softy

"Yes it did." Xander nodded "That was a vampire and yes they are real and so are demons."

"Oh." was all Oz said

"They left something behind. We should take a look at it." Faith interrupted the gang all went outside where Angel placed down a small wooden box.

"What is it?" Buffy asked them

"Beats the hell out of me." Faith shrugged. The blonde opened the box where it held a armored covered arm.

"That's strange." Xander noted and the arm came to life jumping up and began to choke Buffy.

Faith grabbed it pulling it off her and put it back in the box closing it.

"No that can't be right." Angel whispered. He looked up at Faith from the box she looked back at him.

"We have to do something." she told him and he nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy demanded

"There was a myth that long before any of our time there was a demon. Build to kill everything and everyone, it was called The Judge. It went around killing mankind, it took a army to take it down but it couldn't be killed. So they ripped it to pieces and threw his body parts all over the world." Angel explained.

"If that thing is put together the world ends and that has to be stopped." Faith added in

"Yeah no kidding. Tonight I'll leave; I'll take a ship and go somewhere far to hide it." Angel offered

"I'll come with you." Faith offered and Angel nodded

"You sure?" he questioned

"Like always." she nodded

"What!" Buffy yelled "You can't leave! Not now!"

"Buffy this has to be done or else somethin bad will happen!" Faith tried to explain to her lover

"But you can't." the slayer pleaded. She looked away at her girlfriend and faced Angel.

"Meet me at the ship docks in a few." she told him he nodded and left. With that said Faith picked up the box and walked off too.

LATER ON

Faith walked to the ship until she stopped sighing annoyed.

"Buffy can you stop? You're making this harder then it already is." she asked into the night sky.

"Faith please don't go?" Buffy begged coming out from a bunch of crates.

"I have to do this." the brunette explained there was a long intense pause between the two. "I have to show you something B. Come here." Faith then spoke and pulled out a small sliver object. Buffy walked up to her looking at what was in her hands.

"I was gonna give it to you at your house but I guess now is a good time because you might never see me ever again." she spoke in a sad thick tone. She opened her hand so Buffy could see the object better and her eyes widen in shock by what she saw.

Faith held the silver ring in her fingers playing with it a bit in her fingers. Buffy put her hands on Faith's tears forming in her eyes now.

"The crown stands for loyalty, the hands for friendship, and the heart...well you know what it stands for B. You always were smart." the brunette bitter laughed holding back the tears that were close to falling down. Buffy took the ring placing a kiss on it the tears coming down her face now and Faith placed the ring on her ring finger of her left hand.

"I love you." the vampire whispered making Buffy sob.

They leaned down for a sweet sad kiss as tears came down Buffy's face and onto Faith's cheeks. They slowly pulled back looking into each others' eyes. They were then interrupted by a group of vamps that ran up to them snarling. Buffy took out her stake out staking the vamp on her left as Faith used the box and smashed it into another vamp's face. She struck out another hit to the one on her right and blocked a hit with the use of the box. Buffy did around house kick to the vamp and two more came after her.

She staked a vamp give another one to knock her down, she kicked up taking a swing and one from the side of her hit her up side her head dazing her and he grabbed her throwing her over the railing and into the icy cold water.

"Buffy!" Faith screamed taking an upper hit to the face and she flew back dropping the box. The remaining vampires took the box and ran off. As Faith got up and jumped into the water going under the surface looking for Buffy where she lay knocked out in the water sinking.

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith leaded Buffy into her room where she sat down on the bed both of them soak and wet.

"You're shakin like crazy B." Faith noted walking up to her.

"I'm cold." she stated

"I'll see if I could get you something Buffy hold on." she went into her draw and pulled out some clothing and handed it to the slayer. "Here put these on." she commanded and Buffy looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Oh sorry." the brunette blushed turning around and Buffy began to pull her shirt off. She then gasped out in slightly pain, getting Faith's attention. "What's wrong?" she asked worried

"I think I have a cut." the small blonde responded

"Let me see?" her girlfriend asked softly.

"Ok." Buffy agreed in a whisper and Faith sat next to her as Buffy held her top to her chest.

Faith moved the shirt aside and looked at the cut.

"It's closing up. You're fine." she tells her and Buffy leans into her chest her cheek close to hers. Faith wrapped her arms around her holding her close to her tight. "I almost lost you today." Buffy started

"We both almost did B." the raven haired girl added in.

"Faith." Buffy sobbed pausing for a moment and then sniffled. "I feel like I lost you..."she sniffled again pausing for bit more and Faith held her tighter.

"You're right though. We can't be sure of anything."

"Shh. Buffy, I..."Faith started off Buffy turned around facing her.

"You what?" she asked looking into deep brown soulful eyes.

"I love you. So much and I try not too so hard but I just can't stop."

Faith finished looking into sea green bright eyes.

"Me too, I can't either." the small slayer admitted and they both began to kiss soft and sweet like, until Faith backs away.

"Buffy, maybe we shouldn't-" Buffy cuts her off placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't. Just kiss me." she pleads pulling her into a kiss and together they go down onto the bed kissing each other passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 

Both girls lay sleeping on the bed peacfully that is until Faith jolts up gasping for air. The lightning crashing from outside and she jumps out of the bed. "Ahh!" is all Faith's yells out and runs off out of the room. Outside she busted through the back door to her mansion and stumbbles into a alley way letting the rain soak her. Her dry clothing becoming all wet quickly. Falling over garbage cans and falling onto the cold hard pavement floor. "Buffy!"Faith screamed out in pain and fear. Inside the house Buffy lay stiring for a bit but just contiues to sleep,the thunder clashing into the sky. "Buffyyyyy!" Faith pleads again the thunder covering her loud yells. 

She fell face first on the floor the second time her body to weak to get back up this time and she looked up with so much pain on her face. "Buffy."Faith lasted cryied out her face on the ground and her body laying still. "Hey." a woman called out walking up to her. A lit cigrette placed in her hand looking conserened at Faith. "Hey are you ok?"she asked again and she got a grunt in return. Faith began to move slightly on the floor panting. "Yeah. I'm fine."she replied in a calm voice."The pain is gone." she jumped up in game face biting into the woman's neck draining her. She pulled back dropping the dead body and exhaled out the smoke she took from the woman's lungs. "Im all better now." Faith smirked an unFaith like smile and unvamped her face. 

THE WEARHOUSE

"Did you get my present?"the insane british girl asked. "Yes we manged to get it."the servent vampire replied. "Oh goodie where is it now?"she asked eagerly "Now Dru just give them some time to fetch the thing now."the blonde british man spoke up walking behind Drusilla wrapping his arms around her waist and pull her to his body. Making Drusilla giggle and sway and he swayed with her as well,he looked up from her shoulder at his servents. "Get it now!"he yelled at the vamp making him run out to the truck. "This will be such fun. Soon we'll have the human race gone forever."Dru smirked wrapping her hands with the man's. He chuckled light'y at her. "Yes soon luv,soon."he comfirmed. 

"Is this a privite party or can I join in on the fun?"a new voice asked walking into the wearhouse. Both vamps looked up at the voice with a frown on. "Faith."the man spat "Spike,you look...like shit."The brunette insulted. Spike let go of Dru walking up to the new comer his hands tight fist. "Give me ONE sodden reason why I shouldn't kill you where you bloody stand?"he sneered Faith just smiled at him not startled by the threat. "Cute, you haven't changed a bit now huh?"Faith asked as she eyed Dru while she talked and Drusilla looked at her interested a small smile on her lips too. Faith sat on to a large crate,kicking her feet back and forth and pulled out a pack of cigrettes from her jean coat. 

Then lit it and inhaled it's smoke then exhaled it with a long sigh. "I miss this."She smiled looking as the white smoke disappeared into the air. She looked down at Spike with a huge grin. "I came to tell you that I'm back."she explained. "How is that so?" Spike questioned. "The slayer."Dru whispered and Faith took a drag of the smoke as Spike faced her. "The slayer?" he asked and Faith jumped off from the crate taking one last drag and threw it on the floor stepping on it with her steel toed boot. "That's right."she nodded her voice cold and rather too calm. " I fucked her brains out and I came out ready to play. She wasn't really worth it but whatever floats her boat." Faith walked up to Dru pacing around her with her finger tips lightly touching Dru's hips. 

"If you're back how can you prove it?"Spike asked glaring at Faith as she touched Dru and by the looks of it she was enjoying it. A pang of anger and jelously rushed through him all towards Faith,some things just don't change. "She doesn't need to prove it silly boy."Dru smiled as Faith's hand now rested on her hip with her body pressed up against her back. Faith grined nuzzling the insane brunette's neck placing her other hand on her hips. Drusilla turned around putting her hand above Faith's chest where her heart was at. "I can feel it,I could see it right now. It's gone without a trace."she confirmed and looked up into dark brown cold emotionless eyes. 

"Whatever,let's just do as planed Dru."Spike ordered and he tryed so hard to hold back his anger when he saw Faith sneak a kiss on Dru's lips and backed away wink at her with a glint that he didn't like at all in her eyes. "I have a much better plan Spikey. One why don't you fuck off and two I think we should pay a good old vist."Faith suggested "Straight to business huh Faith? Well sorry to disappoint you but the slayer will kill you in a heart beat if she saw you."Spike informted "Well you see billie wanna be. That's where you're wrong,because I know B. She loves me too much to slam a stake through my heart."the vampire corrected. "We play with her and everyone she loves and when she's weak I just might turn her." "Sounds like such fun."Dru smiled swaying around. "It feels wonderful to have you home Angela right where you belong."she giggled Faith walked up to her wrapping her arms around Dru's waist. 

Her lips bushing against her ear bringing shivers to the insane woman's spine. "It's great to be back baby."she whispered and took out another cigrette glancing at Spike. "What's wrong Spikey? You seem pissed." Faith smiled liking the feeling of getting under his skin through Drusilla. "Nothin at all."He lied trying to cover his anger more. She looked at Dru with a small charming smile that she know the girl loved. "I'm hungery let's get a bite to eat." Dru perked up clapping her hands. "Yes let's go. We wouldn't want my Angela to starve now do we Spike?" Dru asked stroking Faith's face and she smirked at her nipping at Drusilla's fingers and she giggled. "Spike?"Dru asked again facing him and he straightened up trying to look calm. "Yes of course not Dru let's go then."he agreed and Dru grabbed Faith's hand pulling her outside."This feels like old times."Faith smiled placing a kiss on Dru's neck and she laughed "I could use a good fuck too. Damn the smell of B on me is driving me sick." "I'm quite sure we could fix that too love."Dru teased and Faith chuckled at her growling at her nipping at Dru smiling. 

THE LIBAIRY

Angel busted through the double doors getting Giles attention from within his office as Xander,Willow,and Oz sat on a table doing research on The Judge. "Faith's missing."he called out now getting everyone's attention. "What do you mean?"Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "She wasn't at the docks and she's not one to not stick to her words. To ME the most and I know her."the brooding vampire explained. "She wasn't there?"Xander comfirmed "Yes and the box was gone too."Angel added in. "That's not good we have to call Buffy."Willow suggested. "I'll stop by at her's and call Faith."the male brunette supplied. "That would be a excellent idea."the watcher agreed and Angel walked out. 

"Still nothing on this Judge gut can we give it a brake? Or just call it a night?" Xander begged at the british man. "I agree."Oz added in "Yes I beileve we should. Go home the both of you." Giles answered and all students got up leaving while Giles stood behind. 

IN A ALLEY WAY

Faith greedly slurped at the blood coming from her victims neck her breathing now shallow and slow. The attempt to struggle now gone as she grew weak her blood draining from her wound. Faith held a tight hold on her while feasting and let her go when she was dead and watched the cold lifeless body drop to the floor with a loud thump. Faith looked up where Dru stood smiling at her with a teasing dark look in her eyes,making Faith walk up to her. Wrapping her arms tightly around the insane woman's slim waist pulling her close to her body and did a quick thrust with her hips pressing against Drusilla's making her gasp. "What are you still doin with that wanna be little boy still Dru?"Faith whispered close to Drusilla's ear making her shiver. 

"When you could have so much more." "Now,now Angela it is wrong to not be unfaithful."Dru scolded "That never stopped you before."she supplied chuckling and pulled Dru in for a kiss. She just lean in licking the blood from Faith's lips and they both laughed in the kiss. Faith growled when she felt Dru bit her lower lip liking the feeling she held her closer to her body. But that only last for a second when Dru pulled back from her. "He's coming."she whispered and soon enough Spike came into the alley way entrance. "Are you two quiet done? We have a lot of stuff to do."he sneered "Yeah,we're done. Let's save the rest for B."Faith nodded walking off with Spike and Drusilla. 

ANGLE'S APARTMENT

Angel came into his house tired yet restless. He didn't get a chance to check Faith's mansion with the sun just about ready to rise and when he went to Buffy's house no one was there. That worried him but he had to try and get some rest for night. He slipped his trench coat off and then pulled off his long sleved shirt switching it with a white tank top and a pair of sweat pants. He crawled into bed clicking off his lamp light and pulled the covers off him and lay in bed wide awake wondering. His body tired but his mind running he needed to find Faith and NOW. So he lay there staring up at the ceiling wondering until sleep won out and he began to close his eyes drifting to sleep. 

THE WEARHOUSE

"So it's settled."Faith annouced pulling out a cigrette and lit it up. "We put this judge guy back together like a puzzle and the world ends. Simple yet I want everyone to suffer slowly first. I want Buffy to suffer." Sipke looked up at her from the table as she now began to pace inhaling her smoke. "What's so fancy about you and that slayer girl? Can't we just focus on our first plan?"he asked annoyed and Faith hopped up on to the table swinging her legs. She blew out the smoke watching it and sighed loudly. "Oh Spike you don't get it do you?"she laughed "She made me feel remorse,regret,she made me care but most importantly...she made me feel love."she looked up at Spike with a dark look in her eyes. "And that Spikey boy. Is something you don't forget or love. At least I hope YOU don't,and that made me sick. So she's gonna suffer no matter what she'll suffer." Faith threw her cigarette on the floor and jumped down the tabled. "Oh and she will Angela."Dru smirked making Faith smile. "You better beileve it baby."she nodded. 

"Now how does this shit work?" "We need the other pieces and where done."Spike answered "Which could take months." "Bord already. How am I suppose to intertane myself Spike?"Faith sneered "I don't know,why don't you stake yourself that'll help."He snarled "Oh I know how."she turned around and hit him in the nose. "Bloody hell woman! What's wrong with you!"Spike yelled holding his bleeding nose. "What can I say? I don't like you."Faith smiled hitting him again. "Well I'm not so fancy of you either!"he explained and blocked the next hit throwing one back. "It isn't my fault your girl digs me more now is it!"Faith screamed grabbing Spike by the neck and slammed him into a wall. She now began to violently punch him with her other hand harshly. "You stay away from her!"Spike yelled between hits and head butt Faith making her stumble back and her began hitting her. 

Faith blocked the next fist with her forearm and grabbed Spike by his shirt and threw him onto the table smashing it to pieces. He jumped up in game face now extremly pissed and the brunette and a sick cruel laugh broke them from their fight. "Look at you two. Fighting over me,it makes me feel so wanted."Dru smiled "Just like old times."Faith smirked at her as Spike looked at Dru his face now human liked. "Now then,off to bed I am. You two play nice."Drusilla ordered and walked into a back room in the factory. Faith began to follow her but stopped half way their looking at Spike. "You might have her body Spike. But I have her heart,always did right after I turned her and always will be. You just remember that and your place with her."Faith threatened at him "But I'd always love to remind you where your place is. Just ask and I'll show you." She walked to the door going into Dru's room and Spike stood there angery even though she was right. He was just a replacement for Faith until she came back and now she place is up. But he didn't dare give in or accept it he'll find away to turn Faith back to get his place back even if it wasn't much. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHATPER13

MORRING

Buffy stirred in her sleep and reached out her arm to her girlfriend that was right beside her but reached for nothing. She woke up seeing that side empty, she sat up in worry clutching the blanket to her chest covering her naked body.

"Faith?" the slayer gently called out into the quiet room getting no answer she got out of bed. She got dress seeing the time that she had to go to school soon she made her way down stairs going into the kitchen. "Angel." she jumped seeing him in surprise. He looked up at her from the counter where he was reading a book at in front of him. "What are you doing here?" the blonde asked concerned

"I'm looking for Faith. Is she here?" he replied looking at Buffy carefully as he picked up his sister's scent all over the girl.

"No she's not here. She left long before I got up." Buffy responded making a frown came to Angel's face. "She's not? That's not I've been looking all over for her all night. She didn't show up at the docks and now not here? Something's going on." he explained.

"What are you doing?" Buffy motioned to the book on the counter Angel looked back at it and then at her.

"Nothing, don't you have school? You don't want to be late now do you?" Angel quickly pointed out Buffy nodded leaving the mansion. Once he thought she was far enough he picked up his cell and dialed down a number. "Hey, Fred? Yeah I need a favor from you, something bad is going on and I need you to help me find it." he spoke into the phone waiting for a reply. "You will? Great thanks Fred. I need you to look up on mine and Faith's curse you think you could do that for me? Ok tell me when you get something thanks." he closed his phone going back to his book and reading it.

THE HIGH SHCOOL

"Buffy!" someone called out on the school campus and Buffy turned around to the sound of her name.

"Oh hi Willow." she greeted dully her mind wondering off and Willow noticed that.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing." she lied

"Faith's gone missing." the red head stated

"I know." Buffy responded her voice toneless.

"How do you know? You were missing too no one could find you but now you're back because I'm talking to you right now duh." Willow babbled "Where were you?"

"At Faith's." the slayer answered

"So you were with her I thought she was missing?" Willow asked frowning curiously

"Yeah, we spend the night just before she left" a dreamy smile then creped on her face for a moment.

"Doing wh-OH." Willow stopped realizing that smile "OH! You two?" Buffy nodded making goofy grin come on Willow's face.

"How was it?" Buffy blushed bright red turning away her smile becoming bigger now. "Good, a-and she was gently not all rough like she looks. She was just...she was sweet and loving the bad ass look is just a defense." the blonde slayer smiled

"That sounds so sweet." Willow sighed happily

"Yeah, it would be better if she was here." Buffy agreed she mood now becoming upset.

"Oh don't worry Buffy. I'm sure she's fine and still here in Sunnydale. I mean she loves you you could see that." the Wicca quickly supplied.

"Yeah I'm sure she will. Did you guys find anything on The Judge?" Buffy asked changing the subject.

"No nothing but the same information over and over again." Willow replied sighing "Blah blah, supper strong. Blah blah, needed an army to take him down. Blah blah, stuff like that you know."

"Sounds bad." Buffy stated

"Well yeah be blew a night worth's of research to find nothing and the same information over and over again." Willow nodded as they both walked into the school to the library.

"I'm sure we'll find something we just really need Faith right now. We'll need her in this too." Buffy added in her two cents.

"We'll getting don't worry." Willow encouraged walking into the library

. "Buffy, you're here and much more not harmed I see."Giles noted out loud. "Yes I'm fine." the small slayer confirmed "Do you have an idea where Faith might be?"

"No not a clue." his slayer told him simply

"Nothing on The Judge huh?" she asked in turn

"No nothing at all. Which is a great disappointment to me." her watcher told her in return taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"Boy everything is not so well today huh?" Willow noted out into the tense room as Xander made his way in the room.

"What I miss?" he asked as Oz came in after him.

"Nothing too important." Buffy told him as Willow perked up going to Oz and hugging him.

"Hey." she smiled warmly

"Hey." he said in return coolly.

"We've been getting nothing lately it's very nerving if I do say so myself." Xander sighed upset

"You and I both." Buffy dully nodded.

"I'm just gonna leave then if we got nothing on this demon." he pointed leaving the room

"Me too." the slayer called next leaving with Willow and Oz leaving the watcher behind frustrated.

THE WEARHOUSE

Faith stood looking outside of a large window of her room standing there naked. Playing with the chained necklace in her fingers covered deep in the shadow as she looked at the sun as not a single ray touched her. She looked outside thinking as Drusilla laid on the bed behind her the covers on her naked body as well too. Faith lifted up her left hand that was resting at her side and brought the cigarette to her lips breathing in its smoke. She hated staying inside all day when she was just itching for some fun, she wanted to bring this whole world to its knees along with Buffy. She puffed out the smoke slowly still looking outside.

Soon this world will crumble down before her feet and she'll be the one to do just that. Two pairs of cold smooth fragile hands were placed on her waist now. Faith just stood still not moving an inch as she just continued to take a drag of her smoke again.

"What are you doing up in this hour?" Drusilla asked softly, Faith stopped playing with her necklace and slid her hand on top of Dru's.

"I should be askin you this same question." she smirked

"This little tickle in my gut told me you were gone. I was worried you left." Dru explained.

"No I wouldn't leave baby. Not now in the light, you should rest we had a lot of fun last night." Faith smirked devilishly.

"Come with me?" she begged there was a long deep pause in the room.

"You ever wonder if we became stronger willed that we would be able to step into the light?" Faith then asked softly out of random. "That if we over come pain, we could over come all?" Dru watched as Faith put her hand into the sun light. Her pale skin shimmering in the light as smoke began to form and her skin began to sizzle. She didn't move of flinch from the pain she was getting from the light, the smoke becoming bigger and her face vamped out from the great pain. Dru put her hand on her bare shoulder sliding it down her arm and onto Faith's hand. Her skin now burning too, they stood like that for a moment and pulled their hands back in. Faith turned to her growling still in her demon face but with a lustful look in her eyes now, she began to chuckle.

"I knew you liked the pain." she smirked pulling Dru into a kiss making her lip bleed by cutting it with her teeth.

She licked up her blood still kissing her and roughly pulled her away. With a snarl she pushed Drusilla harshly onto the bed and she just sat up looking at her. Smiling as she laughed at her, Faith pounced down on her growling once again then kissing her. She then placed her sharp teeth on Dru's neck dragging it down hard on her skin drawing blood, Dru just moaned in pleasure loving the pain she was receiving. While Spike in the other room heard, his fist tight turning is hands real white. Gritting his teeth together not needing to hear this again like last nigh. He rather be dead now then hear all this, the moaning and groaning coming from the person he loved unlike Faith; Just screwing her brains out for fun just using her and never loving her which in some strange way Dru happened to liked it like that.

NIGHT FALL

Giles looked throw a prophecy that he could not read at all in a langue he didn't know. He looked at it trying to see if its origins are similar to another langue he knew. A noise was heard from the roof and then gone; he picked up a cross bow sneaking out of his office. Staying close to the wall holding his weapon tight in his hands he slowly turned around and jumped out of his skin in surprise shooting the cross bow. Angel dodged the arrow making it go into a wall and he looked at Giles questioningly.

"Oh it's you. You should not do that I could have killed you." Giles stated and Angel nodded.

"Sorry, I just needed to tell you this that's all." he apologized

"What is it?" the watcher asked concerned.

"I think something's wrong with Faith." the vampire replied

"What is causing her to be wrong?" the British man asked next

"I'm not sure but it's something bad I know that." Angel told him and saw the paper in his hands. "What's that?"

"Oh I believe it is a prophecy but I can not read the writings." Giles told him upset a bit.

"Let me see it." he asked and Giles handed it to him. "It's Esperanto." he noted reading the writings. "I don't know all the words only small ones. The dark side will come together with light and...I can't read the rest." he looked up at Giles upset. "It's been awhile. Just give me a while to get it together."

"Yes of course." Giles nodded "And I need to borrow some books that you have on me and Faith and curse." Angel asked

"Yes I may have a few." the watcher agreed going into his office and gave a small stack of books to him.

"Thanks Giles." Angle smiled and walked out.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy sat looking outside from her room window looking into the night. Her mind wondering to Faith and wondering where she was she wanted to see her so bad and to see if she was ok she began to worry. Buffy walked away from the window getting dressed and pulled out some weapons to get ready and patrol. She put on the silver cross Faith gave her when they first met and looked at the ring on her finger she was given from her birthday. She twisted it on her finger studying it then packed her coat and pockets with weapons. She then left the house walking into the night and from behind a tree Faith came out. Inhaling her cigarette and blew it out. Throwing the thing on the grass and crushed it watching Buffy walk away.

"This'll be fun." she smirked sighing and followed Buffy without her even noticing her.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

ONE WEEK LATER,HIGH SCHOOL

"So no Faith last night?" Willow asked walking up to the high school stairs. "No I didn't see her. But I had this odd feeling she was with me on patrol watching me." Buffy replied her voice sad as she looked down onto the floor clearly showing she was bothered by it. "Aw don't worry Buffy, I'm sure she'll show up and she'll be just fine." Willow comforted to her best friend. "Who will be fine?" Xander asked joining his friends onto the stairs going to the 3rd floor. "Faith will." Willow answered him. "Oh yeah she's still missing huh?" Xander remembered "When did you last see her Buff?" "At her mansion about 2 weeks ago." The blonde replied to him "What were you doing there?" he then asked her and Buffy blushed. "Oh! I get it! No need to go any further hehe."Xander grinned smiling big.

"Yeah, any luck on The Judge?" the slayer asked him "Nope just the same information over and over again. I swear if I see it again I just might have to kill myself." Xander sighed frustrated. "Yeah I hear ya. But it'll all pay off, maybe we could use Angel for some help on this." the red head suggested "It would make scenes since we can't reach Faith." the small slayer agreed walking into the library doors. "Hey Giles what's new?" Buffy asked her watcher "Hello Buffy, I need you to patrol tonight. There has been demon activity in a near by cemetery. I need you to check it for any signs of a demon." he told her from behind the counter. "Yeah sure since I have nothing else to do." she agreed.

"Excellent, report back what you have seen tomorrow morning." The watcher commanded sipping his tea. "Hey Giles! Cool cross bow."Xander smiled aiming around the room with it holding the cross bow tight. "Xander don't touch that. You'll-" a loud crash was heard and Xander looked up wide eyed and threw the weapon in the chest box. "Right and I'm gonna."He stuttered nervously "Thank you." Giles smiled meekly as Xander left and he looked up at the crashed window. "Touch luck." Buffy smiled and left with Willow to her first class leaving Giles rather stressed out.

THE WEAR HOUSE

"You know Faith, I'm getting rather pissed with you just sitting around and not making your damn move on the slayer." Spike sneered from the seat her was sitting in. As for Faith, she sat on a table smoking a cigarette swinging her legs as she sat. "Some things just take time Spiky. Now quit being a pain in my ass." Faith snarled right back. Dru came out from her room and made her way to the two singing softly and dancing. She made her way across to Faith running a hand down her cheek stroking her. Faith leaned into the touch smirking and looked at Drusilla as she walked past her.

Spike glared at Faith with so much hatred in his eyes as he watched Faith look his girl up and down. She turned back to Spike exhaling deeply and sigh looking at him. "Tonight I think is a great time to strike. Have a little fun and screw with B's head. Maybe a little bit more, kill everything that matters to her. Stuff like that." She told him calmly smirking lightly. "I can just see it now Angela. It makes the stars all so happy." Dru smiled as she continued to dance. "I'm glad you like it babe. So tonight I go and if I'm lucky…someone will end up dead." Faith laughed throwing her smoke at Spike hitting him on the shoulder.

He smacked the cigarette off his shoulder quickly. "Damn Faith! Watcher your bloody smoke!" he screamed but she was too busy fooling around with Dru to listen. She smirked at the woman placing her hand on her hip. She pulled Dru close to her nuzzling her neck and let a growl come out lowly from her throat licking the pale skin before her. Drusilla giggled at her enjoying her fun and Faith leaned in whispering to her. She nodded and walked into her room and Faith soon followed smiling at Spike and went inside. Spike slammed his fist into a wall and stormed out the factory needing some time to cool off.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Angel sat in his chair reading books after books about Faith and they all said mostly the same things. As for the prophecy he was trying to decipher it still baffled him. He picked up some books about Esperanto and still had some trouble on it. He just flipped through another page picking up his cup and drinking the blood from inside it. That's when the phone rang which he quickly picked up. "Hello?" he called into it. "Hey Fred, I'm fine. Did you find anything?" he listened with intensity on the phone. "Yeah I did actually and boy was it heard. I mean with the large books and then reading the little tiny words and the-""Fred…you're doing it again." Angel pointed out smiling at the Texan "Oh! He he, sorry ok I'll just tell you what I found right now." She smiled blushing and becoming serious now.

"Like I said I've done a lot of research and I came a cross something." She started Angel sat up stiffly in his seat. "What's that?" He dreadfully asked. "The curse…it…it isn't stable." She told him signing. "What do you mean?" the vampire quivered "The cruse was meant for her to suffer for all the awful things she's done back then and that means she is to by any chance get any happiness at all. It goes the same for you Angel." Fred explained "That means…"Angel trailed off panic shooting through him "That the curse is lifted and Faith's evil again." Fred finished for him and it stood awfully quiet and Fred worried.

"Angel? Are you there? Are you ok?" she asked him worrying. Angel cleared his throat and spoke. "Yeah…yeah I'm here. Thanks for your help Fred I'll see you later." He told her and hung up the phone. He looked out side seeing night kick in and he got up putting on his coat and stormed outside.

FAITH'S MANSION

Buffy walked into the empty house walking into Faith's room and sitting on the bed. Foot steps came from the hall and the blonde got up looking to see who was here. "Faith!" she gasped out happily hugging her girlfriend. "Hey." She greeted softly returning the kiss she was given. "Where were you? I was looking all over for you." The blonde asked concerned "Out, taking care of business." Faith supplied walking to her and picked up her tank top on the draw. Buffy could see how distant she was acting. "What's wrong with you?" she asked "Well ain't it obvious B? I'm not payin no mind to your stupid ass!" Faith laughed lightly pulling on her shirt.

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Buffy begged making Faith smile a bit. "No I wouldn't say that B. I just finally woke up and realize who sick it made me feel to be around you. And to wake up with you naked next to me I just had to leave." Faith supplied "What? W-was it me? Was I not good?" The slayer begged tears forming in her eyes. "No really, you were great. I thought you were a pro." Faith smirked going to her mirror and not fazed by the lack of her reflection. She pulled out her make-up applying her eyes liner on. "In face B, our little encounter let's not make it a big deal. It was just a mistake and not such a big deal." "It IS a big deal!" Buffy yelled up at her lover.

"Right, it was your first time, you lost your virginity. Ain't it a shame B? Honestly you should have given to someone that enjoyed their time in the sack with you in bed. Because I sure as hell didn't like it." Faith put on lip gloss and fixed her hair. "But you told me you…loved me." Buffy whimpered "And the fact the you believed it your prob not mine. You should have known all I wanted was to get between those virgin legs of your." Faith snarled putting on her denim coat. "How can you say this to me?" Buffy cried and Faith looked back at her. "Because it's the truth babe and the truth hurts." She whispered smiling. "But hey, let me know when you want another go in the sack B. I could use a little fun here and there." Faith leaned in to kiss the blonde but she pushed her back.

"Don't touch me!" Buffy screamed "Don't you EVER touch me!" Faith smiled at her "Hmm, I should have know you weren't a one night stand fuck toy. You got a lot to learn kid and I'll be glad to show you." She slipped on her boots. "Who are you?" Buffy whispered fresh tears coming down her cheeks. Faith walked up to her standing close up to her face. "I'm someone you'll learn to hate and fear little girl. Someone to make you suffer and kill everyone that ever mattered to you if you're not careful. I'll see you around B." Faith smiled giving the slayer a quick kiss on the lips and walk out. Leaving Buffy behind and fall to her knees crying at the painful words she given by her true love as the tears just seemed to come out and never stop. Making her feel so weak inside as she breathed in the scent that was in the room of her and Faith by their love making from a couple of nights ago still lingering in the air heavily.

NOTES: The story's just gotten better and the trouble is just beging but the next chapter is even better so stay tune lol. Sorry for the late update I wasnt sure how to set this chapter up I hoped you all still liked and please send feed back. I just love to hear what u have to say! lol


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

THE HIGH SCHOOL

"Guys I'm gonna take a break I'll be back." Willow called into the library "Be careful." Xander told the red head, she nodded and walked out going a cross the hall and to the door that lead to the way out the school. She could use some fresh air after the reading for research. A loud bang was heard and she froze looking behind her seeing no one there. She turned back to the door going to leave. "Willow." A voice rasped out she stopped turning around. She squinted through the darkness at the figure that looked somehow familiar. "Faith?" she asked looking at the dark figure.

"Yeah it's me." Faith replied her voice calm and rather strange to the red head. "Where were you? Buffy and everyone was worried sick about you." She asked the brunette. "I was out getting some things done." The vampire supplied to the Wicca. "Come over here for a minute would you? I have to show you something." Willow nodded "Ok." She agreed and walked over to the brunette and within seconds figure came in crashing from the window behind Willow. "Get away from her!" the figure yelled at Faith. "Angel!" Willow called out seeing him in his vamp face for the first time. "Willow listen to me and listen to me good. Get away from Faith and come to me." He ordered pulling out a cross. He held it as far away as possible from him as he had a cloth wrapped around his hand as it held it.

"What going on?" the witch demanded "I'll tell you everything later just come to me now Willow where it's safe." Angel commanded in a paniced voice. "What-ah!" Faith grabbed Willow by her neck pulling her to her in her game face. "Don't you dare touch her!" Angel growled and Faith laughed a long sick laugh. "You really think I'm gonna do that bro? You got another thing comin." She smiled holding Willow tighter. "This is between you and me Faith. Let her go and let us play." Angel begged "Now, now Angelus don't spoil peoples' fun or I'll just snap her neck right now." Faith sneered gripping tighter and this time Willow cried out in pain. That's when Xander made it to the scene seeing the trouble Willow was in right now. He ran up to her trying to tackle Faith straight to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you X-man unless you want me to brake red's neck right now." Faith offered not looking behind her and Xander froze. "Good boy, now aren't we goin to have some fun tonight." Faith laughed looking down at Willow then at Angel and slowly Xander went up to Angel taking the cross he held and going to Faith. "Where's B?"She asked her brother. "I don't know, not please Faith just let Willow go." Angel asked his sister. "I don't think so." She grinned and the front door opened. "Willow!" Buffy cried as she entered "Hey B, just the girl I was lookin for. How are ya lover?" Faith teased "Let her go." The slayer ordered "Don't think so baby, I like all the attention I'm getting." The brunette smirked. Xander put the cross up to her and Faith backed away throwing Willow at him and they both fell to the floor.

Angel sprinted to her throwing a hit and she dodged it bending back and catch he's other arm. Using her free one to hit him in the face making him stumble and she punched him in the stomach then kneed him. He bent down in pain and Faith grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out into the other unshattered window making him fall about 2 stories down. Faith ran up to Buffy grabbing her roughly by her shoulder getting into her face and kissed her roughly. A kiss that meant danger and to hurt her in some way, she pulled up looking into the green watery eyes. "Things just got very interesting." She whispered angrily and threw Buffy into the door making her fall to the floor. "See ya around B." Faith growled walking out. When she left Xander and Willow ran to her helping her up. "Buffy are you ok!" Willow asked worried

"I'm fine really. I'm gonna go check on Angel." Buffy stood up walking away from her friends. "Ok." Xander nodded "I wonder what made Faith like this." "I don't know but we're going to find out." Buffy responded leaving now. Out side Buffy went to where Angel was thrown out the window to find him gone but the shape of his body where he fell from left a hole from the impact. Buffy shrugged it off feeling tired inside and out she walked off into the night.

FAITH'S MANSION

Buffy walked into the mansion going to Faith's room and lay down on the bed. When she got there she cried into the bed, lying on her side. Her hands tucked under her head looking at the ring Faith given her before they shared their special night. Her body quivering from her sobs as her tears continued to come down. She stood like that for a good hour until the crying put her to sleep. As she slept she then began to dream.

Faith's hand rested on her hip as they kissed that became more passionate. Moans coming within both of them from that single kiss. Buffy placed her hand on the back of Faith's neck pulling her closer to her. Faith's hand traveled under Buffy's shirt and pulled it up slowly pushing Buffy closer to her body. Needing to feel her against her as she now began to trail kisses down Buffy's neck making her moan. "Mmm, Faith." she called out to her lover. Faiths nipped at her neck making her shiver and call out to her. Faith sat back pulling the blonde's shirt slowly off her and threw it off on to the side. Her hands now roaming up her body loving the feeling of warm smooth skin against her's. Buffy tugged at Faith's shirt and she lifted up her arms for the shirt to be thrown aside.

She kissed Faith on the neck making a groan come out in repay. "Buffy." She panted softly "Baby we shouldn't be doing this. This is can't be-"Buffy pulled her into a heated kiss their hands running all over both their bodies. "I love you Buffy. Never forget that." Faith whispered to the small blonde and began to remove her pants. Buffy moved up to have Faith remove her pants and soon they both were naked and Faith was on top of her, she felt Buffy tense a little. "What's wrong baby?" she asked worried "I'm scared, I never did this before." Buffy told her in a small voice and Faith leaned down to her in a soft sweet kiss, a kiss of promise. "Don't worry Buffy, It'll be ok. I will never hurt you. I love you." Faith spoke sweetly and Buffy nodded. "I love you too." She said back and Faith smiled at her sweetly kissing her.

Buffy pulled her down to her kissing her deeply as Faith's hand traveled down her body and she opened her legs wider at the touch of her hand on her thigh. She tighten a bit at the burning feeling she got from being entered but it soon went away as she began to feel pleasure from it. "Oh, Faith." She called to the brunette her hand tight around Faith's back and began to claw at it. Faith lay on top of Buffy one hand beside her head as it held her up and she looked down at Buffy lovingly and they went at it for hours. Pleasuring each other and calling out each other's names from pure bliss.

Buffy turned in her sleep as she continued to dream on of the brunette calling out her name softly in her sleep as she turned to lay on her right side.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Angel stumbled into his apartment limping to his seat his whole body sore and in extreme pain. He sighed not liking that evil Faith was truly free and ready to play almost killing Willow. He picked up his phone and pressed in the numbers. "Yeah Gunn? You're needed here, come as quick as you can it's important. Bring some spell books, bring all of them actually." Angel talked into the phone tonelessly. "I'll see you then, bye." He hung up the phone sitting in his seat the pain still great and began to doze off for the night thinking only one thing before sleep got him. He needed to get Faith back, fast.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

A MONTH LATER

Buffy threw a high kick to the vamp she was fighting to his head making it fall back. It quickly jumped up throwing a hit at the blonde which she dodged as she was to busy fighting the vamp Faith stood in the bushes watching her fight. With a smirk on her lips as she walked among the shadows where Buffy gave her minion a round house kick to the jaw and threw him on the ground. While the brunette enjoyed the show, Buffy kept her foot on it's neck. "Tell Faith when she's done hiding and sending her little lap dogs to get me to give me a call." Buffy sneered down at the vamp he hissed at her throwing her foot off his chest "You got that? You need me to right it down for you?" it got up hitting her in the jaw making Buffy stumble back.

She pulled out her stake that is in her coat pocket and slammed it into his chest as it charged towards her. He exploded into a pile of dust and Buffy put her stake away "Alright I'll tell her myself then." She shrugged then looked around the cemetery getting this strange feeling someone was watching her. She shook it off and looked around for her friend. "Xander?" she called to him "Right here!" he called out laying on the ground his hand sticking out from a large pile of leaves. Buffy walked over to him and pulled him up off the ground where he now stood up wiping the leaves off him. "You know you don't have to patrol with me." Buffy pointed out "Hey I had that vamp under control."Xander exclaims looking at a pile of dust. "Yeah but he poof himself by falling on a stick you didn't do that." Buffy smiled holding in a laugh.

"Hey that…that was part of my plan!" Xander yelled defensively "So anyway that makes what? Five vamps in one night?" "Yeah and no Faith." The slayer noted walking off "That eager to fight her are you?" He asked. "I just want to get this over with already." The blonde explained "Yeah I hear that." Xander nodded "Any way I should get going. Finals are soon and I even get a chance to study yet." Buffy noted walking to the exit of the cemetery. "Oh don't remind me. I should have let that vamp kill me." Xander groaned following Buffy out. "Don't sweat it. It'll all be over soon." Buffy tried meekly, Xander just nodded as they walked off. Faith smirked at them as they left from under a near by tree her hand on a tree branch leaning against it. "Yes my love, it will." She smiled walking off.

THE WEAR HOUSE

"Sir we got it." A servant stuttered as he walked in the empty factor with boxes in his arms. "Oh goodie! My present is ready, oh I am so excited. Angela did you hear that?" Dru called happily into the room. "I heard that babe." Faith smirked walking up to Drusilla running her hands across her stomach and rest on her hip as Faith nipped at her neck making Dru giggle. "What are ya waitin for rebound boy! Tell him to set it the fuck up already." Faith sneered looking up from Dru, Spike nodded towards his minions and they gathered all boxes into place.

"This I'll be fun, watch Dru. Your present is about to come to life." Faith smirked as the pieces were quickly assembled. "Oh I can not wait." Drusilla squealed excitingly. The minion put on the last piece and walked back as it began to glow. With a flash of light the boxes were gone and before them all appeared a tall blued skinned armored clad demon. Both Dru and Faith smirked at the sight as Dru now began to clap. "Let the fun begin." Faith smiled still studying the blue demon.

THE HIGH SCHOOL CAFE

Xander sat at the lunch table with his friends around him as he began to act out how the fight at patrol went with fish sticks and a toothpick. "Tell Faith I'm gonna kill her. No wait. I'm gonna kill you!" Xander stabs the fish stick with the other one with the toothpick in the middle of it making squealing noises as he continues to stab the fish stick. "Die! Die! Die!" he cries out with each jab then drops the fish stick. "Aah! Mother!" he adds for poor effect then looks up to the table where. Buffy sat across from him with Willow beside her in Oz's lap. Obviously showing off that they are now a couple for a while now. "That it?" Willow question to him softy "Yeah, that's it." He chuckles lightly grinning.

"That's exactly how it happened." Buffy then spoke nodding at Xander simply. "All that patrol and no Faith. It just shows how much of a coward she is to fight me." The blonde simply pointed out. "I just want this over with so I could stake her already." "Are you sure you're ready to do it?" Willow asked hesitatingly "To kill Faith I mean, she is the love of your life you know?" "Why does every one keep saying that?" The slayer asked annoyed "Yes I'm ready, I just want to get this over with. Besides an evil soulless Faith isn't exactly safe for you all now is it?" "I hear ya there an evil Faith is a dangerous Faith." Willow nodded agreeing.

"Besides, I have finals to worry about." Buffy added in "And I didn't even get much to study. I'm so gonna fail them." "Hey! I'll help you study hard and make you get an A even if I have to sweat blood here!" Willow exclaimed pointing at the blonde. "How can you even sweat blood?" Xander asked thinking about it. "It's just an expression!" Willow corrected as the bell rang. "Ok I'll meet you tonight after patrol Will you could count on it." Buffy confirmed gathering her belongings. "Ok see ya then." Willow waved getting up and so did everyone else leaving the lunch room.

THE LIBIARY

Giles read through one of his 13th century book reading spells and prophecies, he was pulled out from his reading at the noise of a crash. He looked up from his book placing it on the desk and slowly walked out to the office. Looking around the room curiously at what made the noise; he looked out to the bookshelves and saw one of them knocked down. Then he saw the broken window showing some one has just busted in. He turned around and jumped back gasping startled. "Good god could please not do that?" he gasped out trying to clam his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's a nasty habit." Angel softly apologizes pulling the blanket he had on him off as he smoked. "What are you doing here? In day no less?" the watcher asked curiously "I think it's begun." Angel simply replied "What has begun?" Giles asked "The Judge is put back together, I've heard the word on the street and we need to think of a plan tonight." The vampire explained "Good lord, yes me must quickly think of a plan." The watcher agreed

"I'm not sure when he's gonna strike I'll go around tonight looking up what I can." Angel offered "Yes that would be a great idea and very much helpful. I'll see you tonight then Angel." Giles nodded and Angel put the blanket on once again leaving. While Giles pulled out a bunch of books opening them and began to read a book from the first page.

NIGHT FALL

"So is this bloke ready or not?" Spike asked walking up to The Judge where he was crouched on the ground. "I dunno why don't ya go ask him Spiky?" Faith shrugged leaning against the wooden table with Dru beside her. Spike looked back at the blue demon as he continued to just stay on the floor. "I am ready." He gently spoke getting up off the ground. "Great let's get this party started then." Faith smirked standing up straight. "Let's motor." Drusilla smiled gleefully following the group of vamp minions out to the car and Spiked followed as well.

Faith held out her hand smacking it into the blonde vamp's chest stopping him from moving. He glared up at her his angry easily showing and Faith looked back at him with a small smirk. "Maybe you should sit this one out Spiky. You know, let a real man impress Dru. You're no good any way, she doesn't love you, you're just some rebound toy to her." Faith smiled at Spike. "Like I would listen to you! You pounce! Dru bloody well loves me! And I sodden well know it!" Spike screamed and Faith chuckled "I knew you would listen that's why I brought back up." Faith grinned punching Spike in the face knocking him out.

She smiled at him and dragged him into the wear house into her room and grabbed some chains and hung him up to a wall. "We'll see how much Dru loves you Spiky." Faith whispered leaving the room and closing it then go out to the parked car. "What took you so long Angela?" Dru pouted "Oh nothing baby I just had to take care of some business. And Spike didn't feel like joining in on the fun so he's staying here." Faith responded. "Oh alright." Drusilla sighed feeling a bit upset and the car drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

THE LIBIARY

Buffy speed walked into the library doors swinging them open where her friends looked up at her from their books. "Hey Buff." Xander waved shortly from the railing of the shelves balcony. "Hey, what's this call I get saying it might be the end of the world?" the blonde slayer asked seriously facing all her friends. "Yeah, Giles told us, he said that Faith has The Judge put together." Willow informed "Any ideas to fight it?" the blonde asked "No, nothing." Oz replied softly "All the books just keep coming up with the same information it's getting annoying." Willow answered

"Great does anyone have an idea where they will strike?" the small blonde then asked "The mall." Oz spoke again "Makes sense since the bronze is closed today and they plan on killing a large amount of people.The mall is the place." Willow agreed "Oh, oh I'm getting an idea." Xander exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "Yeah now I have a plan. Oz I need you to drive somewhere for me, fast can you do that?" "Yes." The gutaurist nodded. "Ok good."Xander nodded

OUTSIDE THE MALL

The black car pulled up to a stop on the back entrance of the mall. The passenger doors opened and out came Faith and The Judge then Dru. Faith walked up to the blue demon as her minions opened the doors to enter the mall for her. "When ever you're ready blue guy." she whispered at the demon. He looked down at Faith then faced the door walking inside. She smiled as Drusilla giggled clapping and they soon both walked in too. "This will be fun." Faith sighed tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear as she walked. Once in the vamps closed the door and each went to every door blocking up the exits.

THE LIBAIRY

Buffy stood in the middle of the room her arms crossed over her chest as she paced. The doors swung open and she looked up to see Xander carry in a large wooden box. He placed it on the tabled and opened the box as Buffy went over to him looking inside it. "This is it." He confirmed, Buffy peered inside studying the item. "You want me to tell you how it works?" he then asked looking at Buffy. "Yes." She simply replied Xander nodded taking the item out the box. "Ok here we go." He smiled

INSIDE THE MALL

Faith, Dru, and The Judge stood up on top of a tall stair well as people hurried alone the mall below them. Faith looked down at them smiling and faced The Judge. "You're call." She told him as he study the people below him quietly. He held up his hand making a bolt of lighting come out from his hand and to every person. They all began to shake violently as Faith chuckled. "Nice." She smiled as smoke began to form on the people. When a arrow hit The Judge in the chest making him stumble back and look down at the arrow in him. He looked up and on a near by jewelry stand Buffy stood on the counter with a cross bow in her hands.

She pulled back from her aim putting the cross bow by her sides. "That got his attention." She coldly pointed out as Xander handed her a rocket launcher which she took. Flipping on a switch and lifted up the weapon aiming at The Judge her hand on the trigger. "Fuck!" Faith yelled as the missile was fired and she and Dru jumped over the railing flipping in the air. "What's that?" was The Judge's last words as he exploded into pieces. While Faith landed on her face onto the ground, she looked up at Buffy yelling.

"Ah! FUCK! I'm gonna kill her I swear!" Faith screamed jumping up to her feet and faced Dru. "Leave! Fast! You can't face her I got this bitch." She told the brunette and Drusilla nodded running off. Buffy jumped off the counter facing her friends handing the rocket launcher to Xander. "Pick up all the pieces and put them in separate boxes." She instructed "Ok we got it." Willow nodded and Buffy ran off to Faith.

She tackled her bring the brunette to the ground, Faith threw her off her kicking up to her feet as the sprinklers came on from the smoke that was made. Pouring onto both Buffy and Faith, as they now stood in fight stance. "You're gonna pay B! For messing up my plans you little bitch!"Faith growled "That was a nice show though. Don't worry B; I have much more in store for you baby." "Save the talk for later Faith, you're words can't hurt me." Buffy spat back and Faith smirked chuckling. "We'll see about that Blondie." She smiled charging at Buffy and threw a swing at the blonde. Buffy easily dodged it delivering a punch at Faith's face hitting her right in the nose.

She caught the other hit giving a right hook at Buffy making her stumble back and got another hit in. Buffy grabbed Faith throwing her into a display shelf shattering the glass. Pieces of it showered Faith as she landed onto it and got back up giving Buffy an upper hit to her face. The slayer punched her again making her fall to the floor then kicked her slamming her into another shelf. Faith chuckled getting up wiping the glass off her, her hair and clothes now soaked as well as Buffy. "Come on B, kill me already." She smirked crouching down a little.

Buffy stared at her lifting up her staked charging in but nothing happened. Faith smirked up at her water droplets coming down her pale face and the tips of her hair. "You can't do it." She grinned "You can't kill me." She began to laugh as Buffy glared at her and then turned around ready to leave. Until a spin kick came hitting Faith in the chest and send her flying out the exit and onto a car. The alarm went off as the roof of the car got crushed in braking the side window and window shield. "Give me time." Buffy replied coldly as she walked off her arms wrapped around her waist.

Faith groaned getting up and spit her own blood out on to the car. She got up wheezing a coughing a bit with a small smile on her lips. "That's my girl." She smirked limping home into the night as the car's alarm still rang off.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

WEEKS LATER

Doug walked into Sunny dale's building of natural history going up to his group of workers that were busy working on a large rock figure. "Be careful now, work more in this area." He spoke to one of his workers as she broke away the rock. "Good, good." He stated "Doug Perren?" a new voice called and Doug turned around seeing Giles in front of him. "Yes Rupert Giles?" he replied "Yes it is a pleasure to meet you." Giles smiled giving Doug a hand shake. "Thank you for coming." Doug thanked "Oh not at all I was quite flattered to be asked." Giles nodded "I spoke to Lou Tabor in the Washington Institute they said you were the best authority on obscure relics." Doug started and Giles laughed a bit "He may have exaggerated a little." Giles smiled a bit then saw the obelisk.

"Ah, this is…This is our baby." Doug walked up to it "The workers dug it up out near Sunny dale. We don't know what it is. Do you?" "Just a few." Giles replied touching the large rock then noticed the writings on it. "Have you carbon dated it yet?" "The results will be back in a few days by the looks of it I'd say it's old." Doug noted "Yes it certainly is." Giles scraped the stone and put its contents in a jar. "I assume you haven't tried opening it?" "Open it? I figured it was solid. What do you think is in there?" Doug asked seeing the opening to it that Giles found.

"I don't know." Giles sighed puzzled "I guess we'll have to open it then." Doug shrugged "Yes but could I ask that you wait. I would like to work on the translating the text. It might let us know what is inside." Giles asked "Alright but I am curious what's inside." Doug agreed. "Yes I am too." Giles nodded taking off his glasses and wiped them.

AT A MANSION

"It's a nice place don't ya think Dru?" Faith asked walking into the backyard of the mansion that is to be their new home now. "I love it." Dru gasped looking into the night sky of the stars. "I thought you would." Faith smirked "Come with me." She took Drusilla's hand leading her inside the mansion seeing a small little water fall inside. She then leaded her into a room it was decorated in the fine silks and glass stoned tables. The bed king size and near the end of it tied to the pole of the bed stood Spike. "For me?" Dru smiled gleefully at the design of the room "All for you baby." Faith confirmed walking up to Spike. "What do you think Spiky?" "Fuck you." Spike sneered and got a hard right hook from Faith.

She pulled out a sharp dagger holding up to stab him when Dru began to gasp and moan. She looked back at her seeing the vampire swaying with a hand to her belly. "What do you see Dru?" she asked and Drusilla smiled. "The moon it tells me things. Awful dreadful things that are to happen, there is a gift with a prize inside." Drusilla groaned "We must have it; it will do us such good." Faith smirked slamming the dagger into Spike's shoulder blade making him scream. "Where is it?" "Right here under our feet." Dru answered "Well I think tonight we should do a little stop." Faith chuckled walking up to her and wrapped her arms around Dru's hips swaying with her. Dru smiled entwining her fingers with Faith's. "Oh yes we must." She smirked; her eyes closed tightly and sighed.

THE LIBIARY

Giles looked through numerous amounts of books placed on his desk he looked up distressed still not finding anything. He flipped through another page sighing deeply and a soft knock interrupted him of his reading. He looked up to the door entrance seeing Angel in the door way putting his hand down at his sides. Then crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs holding a piece of paper in his other hand. "Angel, yes can I help you?" Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaned them briefly. "I-I think I've got something. Ways to get Faith back to her normal self." The broody vampire softly spoke walking up to the desk, and then placed the sheets of paper on the desk. "I think this would help the readings are in Latin I don't know much but I was thinking you would help with that." Giles got up out of his seat picking up the paper reading through them quickly.

"Yes I might be able to help, from the looks of it this is all a spell." The watcher replied skimming through some more. "Good what are the ingredients you think I would need?" Angel asked eagerly "Well some herbs and an orb I can tell." Giles answered putting the paper down. "Ok I could get that, thanks." Angel nodded then looked at the books on his desk. "You're working on something?" Giles turned back to his desk remembering the books again. "Yes I am, a new piece of work came into the museum today. From the looks of it, it seems rather dangerous." Giles explained looking back at the vampire. "I'll have a look at it tonight." He assured and walked off leaving Giles back to his work.

ON HIGH SCHOOL CAMPUS

"This doesn't make any sense." Buffy grumbled sighing loudly and put down her paper down. "Well sure it has to make sense." Willow corrected taking the paper and looking at it. "Oh, no this doesn't make any sense." "All this is senseless." the slayer mumbled playing with her pencil in her hand, while Willow looked at the problem more closely. "Ok I see your problem." She then spoke after the short silent of over viewing the paper. "I'm a moron?" Buffy suggested and Willow gave her a look. "Will you stop that? You're not stupid. You can learn this but if you're gonna give up then don't waste my time." Willow exclaimed "Wow you are a good teacher, ok I'm ready. I'm learning girl." Buffy smiled staying focus on her work.

ANGLE'S APARTMENT

Angel walked in through a small passage way of his room floor that lead to the sewers and walked to the living room. He turned to the night stand next to a near by chair picking up the phone and dialing down on it. He placed it to his ear waiting for someone to pick up as it rang. "Yeah Gunn? Hey, are you all set and almost here?" Angel asked into the phone. "Yeah I got someone to look at the work Fred found. Yeah it should be quick for him to read I just need to know what things are needed for the spell." There was a split pause then it was broken. "Ok got it and you should be here by tonight? Ok I'll see you guys then." Angel smiled pleased "Yeah I'm still working on that prophecy. It's tough to crack I'm sure Fred could help me a little on this. Ok bye."

He hung up the phone sighing and walked into the kitchen pulling out a pack of blood. Serving it into a cup and took a sip then walked back to the living room. Sitting down and pulled out the prophecy paper reading over it carefully of each lettering. While he waited for night to kick in for him to patrol once again.

SUNNYDALE MUSEUM

Doug looked through his notes and books of research on the obelisk then heard footsteps in the hall of his work room. He turned around in his seat looking around and seeing nothing. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called out to the empty room then got up walking to the obelisk studying its writings on the stone. Dru grabbed him covering his mouth with her hand and bit into his neck as the doors opened. Faith walked through the double doors proudly with a big smirk on. "I'll take one of those to go." She smirked pointing at the rock and vamps came in tying ropes onto it and pulling it. "Dru." Faith sang softly and Drusilla looked up from Doug's neck. "Save me some." the brunette replied and Dru grinned at her. "Let's go people move it! We don't have time of this now." Faith called again and the giant rock was pulled onto a crane.

THE CEMETERY

Buffy walked through the gravestone of the cemetery twirling her stake in her hands as she walked. The night awkwardly silent and tense as she patrol waiting for any vamp to show up. She sat onto a near by gravestone looking up at the clear night sky, its stars glittering up the dark clouds. "Hello Lover." A spine chilling voice broke into the silents of the night and gave the blonde slayer the chills in such a bad way. "Hello Faith." Buffy spoke in a calm voice but inside she was nervous and worried. She heard footsteps from behind her, she stiffen but didn't turn around as Faith walked behind her and began to pace around her. Buffy held her stake tighter her knuckles of her hand turning extremely pale from the death grip.

"So you finally decide to come out now huh? Not so shy after all are you?" Buffy joked and Faith smirked lightly watching Buffy in the shadows. While the blonde slayer heighten her senses to try and see where she was. "No, I'm never shy B. I'm just too busy to waste my time on you. But it doesn't mean I don't watch you and your perfect little Scooby gang." The brunette laughed "You stay away from them or I swear I will kill you!" Buffy threaten and a laugh came from her love. "Kill me?" she laughed "You wouldn't do that if your life depended on it B." Faith corrected "I will if I have to I will." Buffy stated shifting on the cold hard stone she sat on stiff as a board. "Oh really?" next thing the small slayer knew she was picked up from the stone and held tightly on her waist and her throat.

Faith pressed her body against her back side and her cold lips now pressed onto her ear. "Go ahead B, do it." She whispered huskily into Buffy's ear, she waited but nothing was done and Buffy's breathe was heavy from the surprise move. "Kill me B, right now." The small blonde stood still her breathing heavy and her body stiff and very tense. The feelings of having the brunette up against her felt some how very good and made her miss the old Faith. A loud confident chuckle filled her ears bringing her of her thoughts. "I thought so Blondie, you can't. Like I said many times before." Faith grinned down at the blonde. "I bet you still remember that night you and Faith fucked huh?" she smirked "It was a waste of time to be with you if you ask me." She nuzzled Buffy's neck feeling her tense more and she smiled widely. "You like this, me against you; you love it and the bad girl look too. Just as much as you like it rough." "Shut up." Buffy managed to yell out shortly, Faith chuckled placing a kiss on the back of her neck and the blonde slayer loosen up giving into the touch and the feeling.

"I remember your taste still it's hard to forget the virgins. You always remember but if you wanna go again some other time Blondie just give me a call." Faith chuckled nipping at the small slayer's neck. "You're sick." She hissed getting a laugh from the vampire. "Yes but you seem to like it that way baby." She supplied running her hands down Buffy's body and kissed her neck getting a sigh in return. She smiled against her neck pleasuring her more running her nails down her stomach and getting a moan in reply. "Oh you like this very much." Faith spoke in a husky tone unbuttoning the slayer's pants and slowly pulling down the zipper. "See B, you just can't kill me." Faith yelled out pushing Buffy to the ground harshly. She rolled onto her back looking up at the brunette seeing her in her vamp face now. "But I can." She laughed sickly growling and Buffy jumped up punching her in her stomach to hold her off for a bit.

She laughed insanely at her clutching her stomach looking up at Buffy and watched her run. "That's right baby run. I love the chase just as much as the kill." She smirked talking to no one but herself. She stood up again and ran off following the blonde slayer's scent in the air. She had this huge gleeful smile on her lips as she chased her jumping over headstones. Buffy ran as fast as she could looking behind her once in a while seeing if Faith was close behind her and she picked up her pace as she saw. She looked back again and this time the vampire wasn't in sight anymore. She faced the front of her and felt hands grab her in a death lock on her shoulder. "Oh! Too bad!" Faith chuckled looking down at the blonde in her vamp face grinning. Her sharp beastly teeth showing in her smile Buffy looked up panicked her eyes wide and frighten.

"Sorry sweetie! Game over, I win! Now who stupid enough would bother to look behind them rather then in front of them? Huh? Ha ha, that's right! YOU!" Faith yelled glee shining in her dark eyes. "And look at that you got caught what I shame B. But I gotta hand it to ya, you were fun but…I think I'll claim my prize now thanks." Buffy closed her eyes as Faith leaned in to take a bite into the warm neck in front of her. "Think again." A voice interrupted, Faith looked up from Buffy seeing a small girl in front of her with a crossbow out aiming at her. She straightened up smiling widely at the girl happy her grip tighter on Buffy. "Hello Fred! It's good to see ya." She smirked at the Texan, eyeing her and seeing a person was missing. "Where's Gunn?" "Right here bitch!" He jumped out holding up a cross and a crossbow in front of her. "Now let Buffy go." He sneered Faith growled at him pulling Buffy closer to her. "I don't think so; I won her fair and square." She hissed

"No you'll let her go if you want to live." Gunn threaten his finger set to push the trigger, Faith snarled pushing the slayer into Gunn hard. He stumbled back trying to catch her and hold her. "This isn't over!" Faith yelled pissed "Mark my words! See ya around B." she winked at Buffy blowing a kiss at her and walked away smiling large while whistling a cheery tune. "Thank you for saving me." Buffy thanked looking from Fred to Gunn. "Who are you people?" "I'm Fred this is Gunn." Fred introduced friendly "You must be Buffy." Gunn spoke turning his head to Buffy now after Faith was not in view. "I heard a lot about you."  
"Why are you guys here?" the small blonde asked "We got a call from Angel he needed help with Faith so we came a quick as we can. You better hurry home come on I'll drive you." Gunn offered "Yeah ok." Buffy agreed following Fred and Gunn to the car.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Angel looked up from the prophecy he was reading whiling sitting in his chair in the living room by the small lamp of the draw. He heard shuffling outside the sound of footsteps and then followed by whispering voices. He stood up taking out a dagger and held it tight in his hand walking to the entrance door to his apartment. His body tense as he sneaked to the door and listened carefully to the voices on the other side of the door. He still couldn't hear so he backed away wrapping his hand on the door knob. Silently counting in his head to three then opened the door and charged out to the intruders. "Angel!" Fred yelled to him "Fred?" he asked stopping his attack and put the dagger down at his side.

"Yeah big guy it's us. You called sayin you wanted us to come over remember?" Gunn replied "Sorry about that guys come inside." Angel apologized leading his friends inside his home. "So how are you?" Angel asked sitting down on his seat again. "I would offer you something but I don't really have anything that you would normally drink." "That's ok and things been good in LA." Gunn shrugged sitting down himself now too. "What was that prophecy that you wanted me to take a look at?" Fred asked eagerly "Oh it's here; I'm still trying to figure it out." Angel told the Texan giving her the piece of paper. "I wrote down what I could figure out on another paper." Fred took the sheet looking down at the paper and read the words of it. "Hmm…this could take a while." She told the vampire "Ok, and I have this orb that I need for a spell. I'm sure you know what it is. This spell will help bring Faith back so if you could get it now it would be a good idea." Angel added in giving Fred a sheet of paper.

"Oh I know where to get the ingredients but the orb it could be a little trick. It's not a common orb to get and this spell is some power spell. I should get it in no time." Fred answered studying the paper and folded the paper putting it in her pocket. "Good, so this is good because I have a feeling Faith is up to no good this time." Angel sighed relief "Yeah no kiddin we caught gettin ready to bit into Buffy. Good thing we came in time she would have been dead now." Gunn noted "She is alright?" Angel asked concerned "Yeah and we gave her a ride home everything is fine now but Faith's still out there. We need to get her back soon." Gunn answered "Yeah I know hopefully Fred will get what we need for that spell." Angel replied seeing the brunette sitting on the kitchen table and reading the prophecy carefully.

"I'm sure she'll crack that prophecy and spell in no time with her smarts." Gunn nodded confidently as he watched Fred, Angel looked back at him nodded as he slid his hands into his pants pocket. "I'm sure, but right now we should get some sleep." Angel announced "Yeah I could use that." Gunn nodded as Angel walked off to pull out blankets for his friends. "I only have one extra spare room Fred could use it and Gunn you have to sleep on the couch." He told them putting a pile of blankets on the couch. "No big deal I've slept on worse." Gunn shrugged off lying on the couch as Angle lead Fred to the extra bed.

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith looked up at the large statue that stood in the middle of her living room of her house. "So this was the thing that was under the rock?" she asked smirking as she walked around it studying it. "Hm…I really thought I wouldn't find this until a good 100 years later but this is fine. Acathla who knew one would see the day; all I have to do is take that sword that's it his chest." Faith walked slowly up to the statue looking the demon up and down and put her hands around the sword handle and goes to pull it out. It doesn't move and she lets go angry. "What is wrong with this piece of shit!" she yells at Drusilla facing her. "You'll need to do a ritual Angela." She replied "Oh come on I don't have time for this shit. Everything around here needs a ritual or a sacrifice why can't it just happen. Alright Dru do you know the ritual?" Faith asked sighing and lit up a cigarette. "Yes I do." Dru smiled as she nodded "Good, now tell me." Faith ordered exhaling the smoke out into the air turning to her with interest.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

HIGH SCHOOL LIBAIRY

"Hey Buff what's up?" Xander asked as the blonde slayer walked in to the room eagerly. "I just nearly got killed by Faith!" Buffy exclaimed abruptly "Are you ok? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Willow asked concerned. "No I'm fine this guy and girl saved me by the name of Gunn and Fred." The blonde slayer replied "But this whole thing about Faith has to stop. There has to be some way to bring her back to normal." "I believe there is no way Buffy." Giles replied looking up from the book he was reading. "All I know that Faith has lost her soul and has become Angela once again. The only way I see it is that you are to kill her. And not only that, this statue that has come into town is dangerous. I found out it is the statue of Acathla." "That can't be good." Xander muttered out "Yeah that statue is some heavy duty bad stuff." A new voice called into the room everyone looked up. "And something tells me Faith has already got to it." Angel noted walking to the group as he pulled his hands out from his pockets and threw a newspaper onto the table.

Willow, Giles, and Xander leaned in to read the front page of the killing of Doug and the missing statue that was taken. "Oh dear." Giles gasped out sitting back down and Angel slid the paper back to him looking closely at it. "Yeah and the damage that thing could do is no joke. We have to stop it from awakening, but the ritual that needs to be done I'm sure Faith doesn't know yet. She wasn't much into spells and stuff, just killing the most." Angel stated "So I guess I do have to kill her now huh?" Buffy sighed, Angel looked up at her. "Well no just stall her from taking the sword out because Fred has been working real hard on getting the spell to restore Faith's soul. She's getting there I can tell." He explained to her as the slayer looked at him some what relieved "So when would Faith get the statue working in your guess?" Xander asked the vampire curiously "Well I would say today for sure so we need to work fast." He told him at his estimate "Any idea on how to close it if it does open?" the red head asked him conserned "Yeah, you'll need to kill Faith if she does open it because once she opens it you'll need her blood to close it and we don't want to end up killing her now." The brunette told her not liking the tought.

"You and me both." Buffy nodded "So once Fred gets the spell I'll come here and do it and in no time she should be back to normal in time. I'll let you know if I hear anything else." He informed "Ok good, let's only hope she doesn't open it at all." The blonde agreed and Angel walked off leaving. "Man this is a lot to take in." Xander sighed sitting in the chair "So another world ending battle these things just never stop huh?" " All in the days work of a slayer." Buffy shrugged reading the newspaper Angel left behind on the table.

FAITH'S MANSION

Faith looked up at Spike as he stood tied to the bed covered in cuts and bruises. One of his eyes was swollen and he could barely see out of it as he looked back at Faith. His shirt was torn with many cuts that she has done with a knife and the brunette looked up at him amused as she leaned against the bed pole. She sighed gripping the bloody knife tightly in her right hand. "Poor Spiky, all tied up and no where to go and you're all alone." She smirked at him looking at the blood covered blade. "You know it's actually kinda good to have you around. When I get bored I could just torture you. So you're actually a little bit of a help cuz awakening this Acathla guy is a bitch to open up. Everything I do doesn't work it's still sleepin like the dead piece of shit it is right now. Tell me Spike you wouldn't happen to know what do to open it would you?" "No you prick I don't, but I might have an idea who would know." Spike managed to say out between his labored breathing and cracked and bleeding lips.

"Really? Well isn't that a relief so are you gonna tell me anytime soon?" Faith asked raising a brow at him and then placed the knife to his throat. "Or do I have to force it out of you? Which by the way I don't mind cuz I really enjoy seeing your pathetic ass in pain." She ran the blade slowly and gently down his neck making his skin crawl at its cold sharp touch. Just then Drusilla came busting into the room swaying and moaning as she went to Faith and wrapped her arms around her. "What is it Dru? What do you see?" she asked curiously as she ran her hand up Dru's thigh that was wrapped around her thigh too. "Oh I see something bad Angela something bad that is to happen to you tonight. Oh how I do not like it, it upsets the stars like so." She cried to her as Faith watched her. "The slayer's friends are going to try and fix you. They want to take you away from me; it is all Angelus' fault it is." "They're gonna restore my soul." Faith sneered out in anger.

"Yes they are we must do something." Drusilla cried out to her. "Oh don't worry Dru we will don't worry. Tonight I think I'll stop by, I need to visit Angel anyway you can have fun with B's little group for your night of fun." Faith explained and Dru backed away from her smiling in delight. "Oh how I would love that." She smiled up at her and Faith smiled back at her. "I knew you would all we have to do is wait until night fall. Now you go and play along Dru, I'm not done with Spike yet." The brunette ordered and Dru ran off leaving the room. "Now, where were we?" Faith smirked at the bleach blonde vamp. "Oh bollocks." Spike yelled out as Faith jammed the knife into his stomach making him scream out.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT, NIGHT FALL

Angel walked out of his room sliding on his trench coat on as he did walking to the living room of his apartment where Fred and Gunn stood at talking and stopped when they saw him come in. "Fred are you set for the spell?" he asked her eagerly "Yeah I'm all set I have everything I need." She replied to him "Good ok you guys can go ahead and leave I still have some stuff to do. You know where the high school is at right?" the vampire instructed to them. "Yeah we'll find it, this place is small." Gunn told him and they left while Angel sat on the chair looking at the prophecy that he had been working on for so long. He didn't get much from it but from the sound of the bits of the words it was not so good and had to be stopped. Angel put the paper down as he heard the sound of tapping on a window coming from some where in his room. He got up walking down the narrow hall his back pressed up against it. He looked through this open room door and saw nothing just like the other spare room.

He stood against the wall his body tense and his ears now on alert of any movement or sound. Making the house deadly silent gripping his sword that he held tight in his hand. He turned around striking a hit behind him and felt the attack be blocked by someone. "I knew having you find me was a risk to take." Faith laughed at him as she held the sword's sharp blade in her hands feeling no pain. "Yeah and you should known I could take you on when you're alone." Angel shot back and threw a left hook at his sister sending her flying into the kitchen and slid over the table. Angel followed her, his sword held high as she got up laughing at him. "Yeah well I'm not stupid Angelus." She smirked and a vamp came out hitting Angel over the head making him fall to the ground out like light. "I did bring someone you stupid shit." She laughed wiping the blood from her mouth and looked down at him sleeping peacefully. "Nice shot." She commented to her minion as she took the sword from Angel's hand. "Now get him loaded in the truck." She bossed as another minion came and lifted up Angel's legs and the other got his arms and they walked out with Faith behind them and smirking gleefully.

HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY

Gunn and Fred walked through the double doors of the room and the Scooby gang looked up to them. "Yes may I help you?" Giles asked clearing his throat as he spoke. "Yeah I'm Gunn this is Fred. We're here to help bring Faith back where's Buffy?" Gunn replied looking around the room for the blonde. "She's not here." The watcher instructed to him. "So can we start the spell without her if that's ok?" Fred asked him as she held out ingredients for the spell. "Yes you may, you can prepare on the table. Xander, Willow can you help them?" the British watcher told them and they got up clearing the table from books that were scattered around. And Fred placed the items on the table setting everything up in a certain order to start. "How long will the spell take?" Xander asked curiously "Well it is a strong spell so it might take a while for it to work. Because I have to capture Faith's soul in this ball and then it has to go to Faith. Capturing her soul could possibly take a while." Fred replied placing the crystal ball in the middle. "Yeah and let's hope that while will be quick." Gunn mumbled.

AT A PARK

Buffy walked through the empty park her arms wrapped around her to fight against the light breeze that came now and then. She just started patrol and she hoped for any vamp to show up so she can get any information about the awakening of Acathla. So far nothing as she continued to walk on. "Hello lover." A cold voice called to her from behind, the blonde froze in her tracks. "Hello Faith." She said back emotionlessly still not turning around. "You don't seem so happy to see me B oh how that hurts." The brunette smirked walking closer to Buffy. "I'm not in the mood for your mind games Faith. Let's cut to the chase I know what you're doing and I will stop you." The slayer shot out and Faith chuckled at her. "You really think you'll stop me B? I'm close to wakin that guy up and you won't stop me." The vampire walked slowly up to her more making Buffy's hair on her neck go up. "Enough talk this is getting old." Buffy urged and Faith scoffed smiling "Fine lover, have it your way." She smiled and lugged at her which the small slayer easily dodged.

Making Faith fall to the ground on her face, she jumped up angry and laughed at her. "Woo! Nice move B, something tells me this fight is gonna be more fun then the other one." Buffy glared at her and pulled out a stake ready to attack and the two lovers circled each other. "So you finally got the balls and try and kill me huh B? Ha, good but that's if you can kill me cuz you're gonna be the one dead not me." Faith grinned at her and Buffy charged at her getting a quick back hand to the face pushing her back, droping her stake. "Uh-oh! Slayer with no stake, how are ya gonna kill the vamp now B?" she teased and threw and left hook to her face knocking Buffy's to the ground. "Oh come on, you're strong her then that B, get up." Faith pouted as Buffy get up to her knees and pushed herself off the ground. "At a girl." The vampire smiled and kicked the blonde in the face. "Oh come on it's no fun when you don't fight back." Buffy lay on her back looking at Faith approaching her and she kicked her leg out tripping her and got up looking for her stake.

Faith got up wiping the dirt from her jacket frowning at the blonde. "Now I'm getting kinda pissed here B." she growled and Buffy turned back to her watching her walk to her. "You really are a annoying bitch you know that! How could anyone love you!" she yelled and the slayer flinched at her girlfriend's harsh words. "Now let's really fight." Faith curled her fist tight and walking to her and threw and right punch at her which she blocked by running out of the way and the blocked the next fast hit with her hand.

THE LIBRARY

"Ok now I can begin the spell. It shouldn't be long if my calculations are correct." Fred told the group and sat in the chair next to the table. Everyone stood back as she closed her eyes the room becoming thick with silent. She sighed out slowly opening her eyes again and started. Saying the words in Latin very softly no one can hear it clearly but only hear it being mumbled. "Did you hear that?" Willow whispered to Xander and Gunn they looked at the entrance of the room listening carefully too. The noise stopped and that made them worry more, Gunn tapped Fred and pulled her up from her seat. "Someone's here." Xander called out "Oh dear." Giles cried as the doors slammed open and Dru came inside with a group of vamps.

"Shame on you trying to take my Angela away from me." Dru scolded at them wagging her finger. "You must be stopped." She waved for the vamps to attack and they ran to the gang. "Oh no." Fred yelled as her and Willow ran up the book shelves to try and get away while Gunn fought them off. Another vamp sneaked up behind him knocking him out as a vamp grabbed Xander's hand and snapped it making him scream out in pain. As the vamp that chased Fred and Willow pushed the book shelf they were behind and it fell on top of them. "Alright boys let's get what we came here for." Drusilla called to them and two vamps picked up Giles who was out and they walked out the library.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

FAITH'S MANSION

Angel groaned in his sleep his head throbbing as he woke up opening his blurry eyes and looked around the room. The place was huge and dark and had a very unfriendly vibe to it. He groaned again shaking his head to clear his view his eyes able to see in the darkness. He smelled a familiar scent that lingered in the mansion air of the old dirty place; he tried to move but was held down tight. He looked down at his self seeing he was chained to a metal chair in the middle of the room. "Well you finally wake up. I was getting kinda bored here just waitin Angelus." Faith called from the corner of the dark room, Angel turned his head to the right of the room seeing his sister walking to him smirking. "Faith." He called out his head still throbbing and aching madly from his hit not so long ago. "I know what you're doing."

"Good, then maybe you can help me wake this guy then. Cuz I know how you are with rituals Angelus you were the one doin that stuff I was just in for the killin." Faith smiled facing her brother with a cold dark stare into her dark brown eyes. "So what do ya say bro? Save your self the torture and pain, tell me." Angel stared back into the cold heartless eyes his gaze emotionless but inside he was panicked. Pausing for a moment his hands into tight fist making his hands turn even paler then before. "No." he simply replied and Faith chuckled at him swatting before him to get to his eye level. "I knew you wouldn't do it Angelus. That's why I brought him." She whispered to the tied vamp and turned back to the door behind her.

The door swung open and Spike came in with Giles in his arm still out cold. Angel looked up in panic, gulping nervously at the sight. "Giles." He called out softly his eyes wide in worry. "That's right; you don't tell this watcher here gets the hits. I don't mind if he dies then I'll just move to you." Faith laughed standing up again, stroking Angel's hair. "And it's been a while Angelus since I've tortured people. The last time I checked they didn't even have a chainsaw. I really have to test that toy out on him." "No." Angel begged scared for the old man knowing how brutal Faith can be at torturing people.

"All you have to do Angelus is tell me. And the old bastard is not harmed, tell me now." Faith quietly replied to the brunette. "No, you let him go and I'll tell." Angel offered "You're in no spot to bargain Angelus. Either you tell me or the old shit gets tortured simple as that." Faith hissed down at him "No Angela let him go." Angel sternly told her and Faith growled punching him in the jaw making his head jerk back at the blow. "Enough Angelus, Spike tied him up." Faith growled and Spike took Giles putting him on a chair and tied him making the chair be in front of Angel. While Angel spit up his own blood that formed in his mouth. "I wonder how long the piece of shit will last. We'll see soon anyway." Faith grinned waiting for Giles to wake up as Spike leaned against the wall waiting too.

THE LIBAIRY

Buffy walked through the wooden doors of the library abruptly stopping at the sight of her friends on the ground and the placed trashed. She ran to Gunn as he groaned as he began to wake up rubbing the back of his head. "Gunn! Are you alright! What happened?" the blonde slayer yelled out helping him to sit up. "Ow, I'm fine not bleedin or nothing. And Faith did this she send her lackeys to do this; I don't know if everyone is ok." Gunn replied "Buffy?" Xander called from the balcony of the library his arm tucked in as he walked to her. "Xander! You're not hurt are you?" Buffy asked panicked "I'm alright but my arm is killing me. I think it's broken, Buffy I saw Willow and Fred under a bookshelf you need to help them!" Xander begged and the slayer run up the stairs Gunn following them as Xander sat down. "Willow." Buffy called out getting one end as Gunn got the other side and they lifted it up. "Where's Giles?" Buffy asked Gunn and Xander. "I don't know he was here." Gunn shrugged "Faith must have taken him. Guys get some help I'm gonna get Angel." Buffy bossed and ran out as Gunn went into Giles' office and took the phone. "Oh boy I hope Giles is ok." Xander sighed.

FAITH'S MANSION

Giles moaned coming to his sense feeling disoriented his head lolling back his eyes flickering and slowly opened. He looked around him and saw Faith in front of him. "Bloody hell." He cried at the sight "Hey G-man." Faith grinned down to him her arms crossed on her chest. "I thought you would never wake up. Leavin me all out on all this fun I had for you and me." Giles lifted up his head, still feeling dizzy and sleepy. "What do you want?" he mumbled out and Faith chuckled. "To torture you of course; it's been a while since I have. If you've done your homework, they have all these neat toys today I might just play with them on you. A chainsaw doesn't that sound exciting?" the brunette smirked digging in her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Of course in return I want you to tell me what opens this Acathla thing. You know about that right? I did all the rituals I could think of. Killing, sacrifices, blood on my hands still jack shit. Pain in the ass really and a waste of time but you see…" Faith kneeled down to the watcher looking deep in his eyes blowing out the white smoke into his face making him cough. "You'll help me with that won't you? Be a nice guy Rupert and tell me how that fuckin shit works." She inhaled the smoke again looking at him still.

"I won't tell you anything." He answered her and she laughed getting up and pulled the smoke from her lips looking at it then him. "Oh you will, sooner or later. Cuz I really don't need you when I have Angelus here but you're just a bounce. I just love the way humans scream it amuses me. So I'll ask you again how it works." Faith growled playing with her cigarette for a bit and inhaled it again. "I'll never tell." The British watcher replied again and Faith sighed. "Ok, I ask nice nothing so now for the real fun." The brunette vamp nodded taking her cigarette and jammed it into Giles' arm making him yell. "No! Stop Angela don't hurt him!" Angel yelled to his sister "Shut up Angelus I'm busy now watch!" Faith yelled jamming the cigarette deep within his arm and pulled it out. There was nothing but the cigarette butt left; she smiled licking the blood from the tips. "Now, tell me G-man it'll make things easier for the both of us." Faith smiled waiting.

ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Buffy ran through the open door seeing it as a bad sign. "Angel?" she yelled for the vampire. Seeing things thrown and broken seeing he must have put up a fight for something. "Angel?" she called again hoping that he was here and safely. "Angel ain't here sweet cheeks." A guy with what appeared to be a Boston accent, the blonde looked over to his direction. "Who are you?" she asked angrily to him he smiled at her lightly walking around the corner of the living room hall. "Names Whistler slayer, I'm a old friend of Angel and Faith." He supplied standing in front of the small slayer. "Here to give you advice. I heard about the plan Faith here is brewin up and I don't like." He tucked his hands in side his leather jacket. "Acathla, you know how bad that thing is? I was hopin to never see that thing try and be awaken. And that Angel and Faith would both protect it but never see Faith tryin to open the thing." He shrugged walking to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He sighed at the lack of human drinks Angel had he didn't expect anything different from Angel as much.

"But then you and Faith made with the smooches and well Faith turned back to that evil crazy jerk bitch. I knew you were just trouble when I first saw Faith liad eyes on you, on those steps of the school back in L.A." Whistler went on closing the door of the refrigerator and faced the slayer once again. "You gotta stop this thing slayer cuz once the thing is open there's only one bad way to stop it. Kill Faith and I'm sure you and Angel don't want that. I do know though that the thing is at Faith's place get there soon with a plan slayer." "Yeah I'm trying to do that, and you're sure there's no other way?" the blonde asked almost beggingly "Yeah, Angel's bein held there too. Poor guy all the pain Faith is puttin him through right now it ain't pretty. Get there soon." Whistler ordered her shaking his head in shame. "Get there before it's too late." He sighed watching the small slayer walk out in a hurry while he stayed for a while.

FAITH'S APARTMENT

Giles breathed in heavily, pain racking through out his whole bad making every mussel ache and bone burn. He had a splitting headache as bruises and shallow cuts covered his body. Blood staining his clothes, he looked up at Faith, holding the bloody knife in her hand still. It glistened in the dim light coated in his crimson blood and Faith brought the blade to her lips licking it. "I gotta hand it to ya G-man you did pretty good for a old bastard like you. I didn't see you one for lasting this long, so…back to business." The brunette smirked walking to Angel and ran the blood of the blade down his cheek. "You ready to tell Angelus?" she purred to him threatening to cut him with the cold steel.

"No." he growled and Faith snarled vamping out and jammed the knife in his chest making him gasp out in pure pain. "I've had it up to here you piece of shit! You will tell me Angelus of you'll see G-man scatter all over this rug with the chainsaw!" Faith yelled pulling the knife out and Angel hissed clenching his fist. She took the knife and stuck it in his gut twisting the knife while it was still inside him. He screamed out throwing his head back yelling into the room. His screams echoing off the walls, the blade was pulled out and stuck into his lap. "Let's see how long this will last, after all I ain't getting any older." Faith grinned taking another knife and walked to Angel cutting deeply into his chest enjoying his screams he made through out the mansion. "I would really fuckin want to know how this shit works and I'm getting pissed. And Angelus you know how I am pissed you wouldn't like it." The brunette growled and Angel became tense worried, he knew well how Faith was angry he wouldn't like to see it one bit. He only hoped Buffy would come and Fred would have stored Faith's soul to save him and Giles now. Before it was too late and they would both be dead and unable to stop Faith from her plans.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 12

Both girls lay sleeping on the bed peacefully that is until Faith jolted up gasping for air. The lightning crashing from outside and she jumped out of the bed.

"Ahh!" is all Faith yelled out and ran off out of the room. Outside she busted through the back door to her mansion and stumbled into an alley way letting the rain soak her. Her dry clothing becoming all wet quickly. Falling over garbage cans and falling onto the cold hard pavement floor. "Buffy!" Faith screamed out in pain and fear. Inside the house Buffy lay stirring for a bit but just continued to sleep, the thunder clashing into the sky. "Buffyyyyy!" Faith pleaded again the thunder covering her loud yells.

She fell face first on the floor the second time her body to weak to get back up this time and she looked up with so much pain on her face.

"Buffy." Faith cried out her face on the ground and her body laying still.

"Hey." a woman called out walking up to her. A lit cigarette placed in her hand looking concerned at Faith. "Hey are you ok?" she asked again and she got a grunt in return. Faith began to move slightly on the floor panting.

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied in a calm voice. "The pain is gone." she jumped up in game face biting into the woman's neck draining her. She pulled back dropping the dead body and exhaled out the smoke she took from the woman's lungs.

"I'm all better now." Faith smirked an un-Faith like smile and switched to her human face.

THE WEARHOUSE

"Did you get my present?" the insane British girl asked.

"Yes we managed to get it." he servant vampire replied.

"Oh goodie where is it now?" she asked eagerly

"Now Dru just give them some time to fetch the thing now." the blonde British man spoke up walking behind Drusilla wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to his body. Making Drusilla giggle and sway and he swayed with her as well, he looked up from her shoulder at his servants.

"Get it now!" he yelled at the vamp making him run out to the truck.

"This will be such fun. Soon we'll have the human race gone forever." Dru smirked wrapping her hands with the man's. He chuckled lightly at her.

"Yes soon luv, soon." he confirmed.

"Is this a private party or can I join in on the fun?" a new voice asked walking into the warehouse. Both vamps looked up at the voice with a frown on.

"Faith." Spike spat

"Spike, you look...like shit." The brunette insulted. Spike let go of Dru walking up to the new comer his hands tight fist.

"Give me ONE sodden reason why I shouldn't kill you where you bloody stand?" he sneered, Faith just smiled at him not startled by the threat.

"Cute, you haven't changed a bit now huh?" Faith asked as she eyed Dru while she talked and Drusilla looked at her interested a small smile on her lips too. Faith sat on to a large crate, kicking her feet back and forth and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jean coat.

Then lit it and inhaled its smoke then exhaled it with a long sigh. "I miss this." She smiled looking as the white smoke disappeared into the air. She looked down at Spike with a huge grin. "I came to tell you that I'm back." she explained.

"How is that so?" Spike questioned.

"The slayer." Dru whispered and Faith took a drag of the smoke as Spike faced her.

"The slayer?" he asked and Faith jumped off from the crate taking one last drag and threw it on the floor stepping on it with her steel toed boot.

"That's right." she nodded her voice cold and rather too calm.

"I fucked her brains out and I came out ready to play. She wasn't really worth it but whatever floats her boat." Faith walked up to Dru pacing around her with her finger tips lightly touching Dru's hips.

"If you're back how can you prove it?" Spike asked glaring at Faith as she touched Dru and by the looks of it she was enjoying it. A pang of anger and jealously rushed through him all towards Faith, some things just don't change.

"She doesn't need to prove it silly boy." Dru smiled as Faith's hand now rested on her hip with her body pressed up against her back. Faith grinned nuzzling the insane brunette's neck placing her other hand on her hips. Drusilla turned around putting her hand above Faith's chest where her heart was at. "I can feel it, her soul; I could see it right now. It's gone without a trace." she confirmed and looked up into dark brown cold emotionless eyes.

"Whatever, let's just do as planed Dru." Spike ordered and he tried so hard to hold back his anger when he saw Faith sneak a kiss on Dru's lips and backed away wink at her with a glint that he didn't like at all in her eyes.

"I have a much better plan Spike-y. One; why don't you fuck off and two I think we should pay a good old visit." Faith suggested

"Straight to business huh Faith? Well sorry to disappoint you but the slayer will kill you in a heart beat if she saw you." Spike informed

"Well you see Billie wanna be. That's where you're wrong, because I know B. She loves me too much to slam a stake through my heart." the vampire corrected. "We play with her and everyone she loves and when she's weak I just might turn her."

"Sounds like such fun." Dru smiled swaying around. "It feels wonderful to have you home Angela right where you belong." she giggled Faith walked up to her wrapping her arms around Dru's waist Faith's lips bushing against her ear bringing shivers to the insane woman's spine.

"It's great to be back baby." she whispered and took out another cigarette glancing at Spike. "What's wrong Spike-y? You seem pissed." Faith smiled liking the feeling of getting under his skin through Drusilla.

"Nothing." He lied trying to cover his anger more. She looked at Dru with a small charming smile that she knew the girl loved.

"I'm hungry let's get a bite to eat." Faith ordered

Dru perked up clapping her hands.

"Yes let's go. We wouldn't want my Angela to starve now do we Spike?" Dru asked stroking Faith's face and she smirked at her nipping at Drusilla's fingers and she giggled.

"Spike?" Dru asked again facing him and he straightened up trying to look calm.

"Yes of course not Dru let's go then." he agreed and Dru grabbed Faith's hand pulling her outside.

"This feels like old times." Faith smiled placing a kiss on Dru's neck and she laughed "I could use a good fuck too. Damn the smell of B on me is driving me sick."

"I'm quite sure we could fix that too love." Dru teased and Faith chuckled at her growling at her nipping at Dru smiling.

THE LIBAIRY

Angel busted through the double doors getting Giles attention from within his office as Xander, Willow, and Oz sat on a table doing research on The Judge.

"Faith's missing." he called out now getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"She wasn't at the docks and she's not one to not stick to her words. To ME the most and I know her." the brooding vampire explained.

"She wasn't there?" Xander confirmed

"Yes and the box was gone too." Angel added in.

"We have to call Buffy." Willow suggested.

"I'll stop by at her place and call Faith." the male brunette supplied.

"That would be an excellent idea." the watcher agreed and Angel walked out.

"Still nothing on this Judge guy can we give it a brake? Or just call it a night?" Xander begged at the British man.

"I agree." Oz added in

"Yes I believe we should. Go home the both of you." Giles answered and all students got up leaving while Giles stood behind.

IN A ALLEY WAY

Faith greedily slurped at the blood coming from her victim's neck her breathing now shallow and slow. The attempt to struggle now gone as she grew weak her blood draining from her wound. Faith held a tight hold on her while feasting and let her go when she was dead and watched the cold lifeless body drop to the floor with a loud thump. Faith looked up where Dru stood smiling at her with a teasing dark look in her eyes, making Faith walk up to her. Wrapping her arms tightly around the insane woman's slim waist pulling her close to her body and did a quick thrust with her hips pressing against Drusilla's making her gasp.

"What are you still doin with that wanna be little boy still Dru?" Faith whispered close to Drusilla's ear making her shiver. "When you could have so much more."

"Now, now Angela it is wrong to not be unfaithful." Dru scolded

"That never stopped you before." she supplied chuckling and pulled Dru in for a kiss. She just lean in licking the blood from Faith's lips and they both laughed in the kiss. Faith growled when she felt Dru bit her lower lip liking the feeling she held her closer to her body. But that only last for a second when Dru pulled back from her.

"He's coming." she whispered and soon enough Spike came into the alley way entrance.

"Are you two quiet done? We have a lot of stuff to do." he sneered

"Yeah, we're done. Let's save the rest for B." Faith nodded walking off with Spike and Drusilla.

ANGLE'S APARTMENT

Angel came into his house tired yet restless. He didn't get a chance to check Faith's mansion with the sun just about ready to rise and when he went to Buffy's house no one was there. That worried him but he had to try and get some rest for night. He slipped his trench coat off and then pulled off his long sleeved shirt switching it with a white tank top and a pair of sweat pants. He crawled into bed clicking off his lamp light and pulled the covers off him and lay in bed wide awake wondering. His body tired but his mind running he needed to find Faith and NOW. So he lay there staring up at the ceiling wondering until sleep won out and he began to close his eyes drifting to sleep.

THE WEARHOUSE

"So it's settled." Faith announced pulling out a cigarette and lit it up. "We put this judge guy back together like a puzzle and the world ends. Simple yet I want everyone to suffer slowly first. I want B to suffer first by my hands." Spike looked up at her from the table as she now began to pace inhaling her smoke.

"What's so fancy about you and that slayer girl? Can't we just focus on our first plan?" he asked annoyed and Faith hopped up on to the table swinging her legs. She blew out the smoke watching it and sighed loudly.

"Oh Spike you don't get it do you?" she laughed "She made me feel remorse, regret, she made me care but most importantly...she made me feel love." she looked up at Spike with a dark look in her eyes.

"And that Spike-y boy. Is something you don't forget or love. At least I hope YOU don't, and that made me sick. So she's gonna suffer no matter what she'll suffer." Faith threw her cigarette on the floor and jumped down the tabled.

"Oh and she will Angela." Dru smirked making Faith smile.

"You better believe it baby." she nodded. "Now how does this shit work?"

"We need the other pieces and where done." Spike answered "Which could take months."

"Bored already. How am I suppose to entertain myself Spike?" Faith sneered

"I don't know, why don't you stake yourself that'll help." He snarled

"Oh I know how." she turned around and hit him in the nose.

"Bloody hell woman! What's wrong with you!" Spike yelled holding his bleeding nose.

"What can I say? I don't like you." Faith smiled hitting him again.

"Well I'm not so fancy of you either!" he explained and blocked the next hit throwing one back.

"It isn't my fault your girl digs me more now is it!" Faith screamed grabbing Spike by the neck and slammed him into a wall. She now began to violently punch him with her other hand harshly.

"You stay away from her!" Spike yelled between hits and head butt Faith making her stumble back and her began hitting her.

Faith blocked the next fist with her forearm and grabbed Spike by his shirt and threw him onto the table smashing it to pieces. He jumped up in game face now extremely pissed and the brunette and a sick cruel laugh broke them from their fight.

"Look at you two. Fighting over me, it makes me feel so wanted." Dru smiled "Just like old times." Faith smirked at her as Spike looked at Dru his face now human liked.

"Now then, off to bed I am. You two play nice." Drusilla ordered and walked into a back room in the factory. Faith began to follow her but stopped half way their looking at Spike.

"You might have her body Spike. But I have her heart, always did right after I turned her and always will be. You just remember that and your place with her." Faith threatened at him

"But I'd always love to remind you where your place is. Just ask and I'll show you." She walked to the door going into Dru's room and Spike stood there angry even though she was right. He was just a replacement for Faith until she came back and now she place is up. But he didn't dare give in or accept it he'll find away to turn Faith back to get his place back even if it wasn't much.


End file.
